Parallel 44!
by Drake Strike
Summary: Drama, Humour, Romance, and Horror all rolled into one. M for Slash. This story is based in a parallel earth, Earth 44, in parallel universe 44. It will follow the DC universe closely but small decisions will change events to allow characters to have relationships and adventures that are somewhat impossible in the actual DC universe. Will follow Robin and Kid Flash point of views.
1. Chapter 1: Starting on our way

**Parallel 44!**

Story one:

**Long Lusting.**

_Drake Strike*_

_(__**Authors Note**__: This story is about the whole Young Justice Team, but mainly Robin and Kid Flash, from their meeting to their change from best friends to lovers. But it will follow others and their events including a new character, who will change all their lives forever. Drama, Humour, Romance, and Horror all rolled into one. M for Slash. This story is based in a parallel earth, Earth 44, in parallel universe 44. It will follow the DC universe closely but small decisions will change events to allow characters to have relationships and adventures that are somewhat impossible in the actual DC universe. For example, Wally goes to G.A the school Dick, and later Connor, Artemis and M'Gann, go to. This will allow a turn of events that will lead to Wally's and Dick's friendship. [In this Chapter, Dick is 12 years old, his parents died when he was eight. Wally is 14.]_

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own DC or any of the characters; I do own Parallel 44 and this original storyline that will entwine these characters together.)_

* * *

Chapter 1: Starting on our way, Part one.

**_Dick Grayson:_**

_Gotham City._

_August 28, 00:32 EDT._

_Wayne Manor._

"Gosh Bruce. What a boring party?" Dick Grayson said and he threw his tuxedo jacket on top of the sofa. "I can't believe that you made me go." Dick pouted as he looked up at the Billionaire, Bruce Wayne.

"Come on Dick," Bruce said, as he hung his black and grey overcoat up, and untangled himself from the large woollen scarf without messing up his slicked back, combed, freshly cut black hair.

"It wasn't that bad, cultures good for you. Besides, if you didn't come, I would have gone suicidal from boredom." Bruce smirked, his blue eyes glancing at the youthful boy, ruffling Dick's dark silky locks as he passed. Dick looked at Bruce smiling, Dick also had blue eyes, but his was lighter, they shined, not overcome with the experience of age, as he watched Bruce leave the room.

"Uuaahhh," Dick yawned, it had been such a long day, but it was always like this in Wayne Manor. He came to live with Bruce after the tragedy of his parent's death four long years ago; Bruce took him in as his ward. At times it felt like it was only yesterday, and it kind of was, what with his night terrors constantly reminding him, waking most mornings in cold sweats and shaking. Dick sat down on the sofa; thoughts about his past always made him slightly overwhelmed.

Dick smiled, sometimes his memories would take so long to reminisce over, he was so young, but had a past longer than that of most middle aged men. 'Time to go to bed I guess.' He thought aloud, lifting himself up off the sofa. It was the same sofa he and Bruce had slept on half a decade ago when his parents were murdered by Zucco. He needed to be comforted and Bruce was there, and Bruce was there for him ever since. Dick chuckled at the thought of himself snuggling up to Bruce.

"Ahem."

Dick, startled, turned to face the elderly grey haired butler who had just entered the room.

"Master Richard, will you be heading to bed soon? You have school tomorrow do you not?" Alfred questioned him in his very posh well educated British accent.

"Yea Alf, that party surprisingly took a lot out of me tonight, the head executive of Eleromax Conglomerate, Geo Langley, he introduced me to his daughter, Lora Langley, and we spent most the evening on the dance floor." Dick said, sighing from exhaustion.

"Sounds like you had a wonderful time sir. Would you care for a hot beverage before you call it a night?"

"Yes please Alfred." Dick replied. "May I have a hot chocolate?"

"Of course sir, I shall bring it up to your room when it is ready."

"Thanks Alf, you're the best." Dick beamed up at the Butler who was more like a Grandfather than a servant.  
"You are most welcome Master Richard." The Butler gave a slight bow and elegantly turned on his heel and drifted away in through the kitchen doors.

Dick started up the illustrious staircase of the Manor towards his room. The Manor was so glorious, and it was exquisitely furnished. Dick had been amazed when he had first arrived at the Wayne estate, when he stepped through the large mahogany front doors his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. It was so extravagant, the large entrance hall, all the beautiful portraits of the Wayne Ancestry that lined the walls. The crystal chandelier that lit the whole room up, allowing one to see the mural painted on the ceiling, stretching across to the magnificently carved roof skirting. And the perfectly sculpted statues that graced the marble pillars they rested upon, giving the room much added class and its superlative feel. Dick loved living here; it would seem that it was just pure luxury and the exact environment to encourage snobbery. But Bruce never spoilt Dick, Bruce taught him, educated him in being modest and selfless. Dick's parents raised him to be considerate and kind to others. He upheld their good name, the Grayson name. Dick wasn't going to disappoint them by turning into some posh rich jerk. Bruce would also be disappointed if he did, and Dick didn't ever want to hurt the person who took him in and loved him like a son.

Dick continued up the stairs, which always took a while to get to the top. He had insisted they get an elevator…though he made the excuse that it was for Alfred in his old age, but really Dick just hated the long climb. But over time, he has gotten use to it in a way, letting his body go into auto-pilot while his mind wandered. Dick would often day dream, at school, during dinner, and in the Rolls Royse on the way home. The ride to the manor always provided an opportunity for Dick to think about things, as the Wayne estate was just outside the city limits, well, seventeen miles to be exact. But it was still considered part of Gotham, a big part of Gotham. Many parties for such things like the police benefit fundraiser and the annual balls for Gotham's Richest, best, and brightest. Everyone gasps when they drive through the gates and see the building for the first time. No one could deny its superiority when it came to awe-inspiring beauty.

Nothing could compare to the unique architecture of the Wayne Manor, except perhaps the original Wayne tower. It was one of the oldest and richest buildings in Gotham central, designed by Bruce's great, great grandfather Alan Wayne. Wayne Manor had a few small stone Gargoyles, but Wayne tower had thirteen of them, though Bruce's ancestor insisted that they be called guardians. They were all individually chiselled from stone and placed around the tower. Five on the first tier of the tower, watching over the original entrances to Gotham, the three bridges and two tunnels, and seven up near the top of the tower, just below the large glass observation deck to watch over the train lines coming into Gotham. But few knew about the thirteenth, sitting far below the rest, installed later by Alan's son Henry, Bruce's great grandfather, watching over all those entering Gotham by air. The tower looked amazing, and even though now over the years Gotham's building had grown larger and taller than the old Wayne tower could ever be, it still was the heart of the city, watching over everyone, it was the symbol Gotham looked up, besides one other symbol that is…a symbol that protected the city, stroke fear in the hearts of criminals, a symbol, a man…the Batman.

Batman was Gotham's protector, the greatest detective in the world, the Dark Knight. After Dick had lost his parents, he was taken in by Mr Bruce Wayne as his ward, and a few nights later, he discovered Bruce was Batman, and soon Dick was fighting alongside him as Robin. Batman trained him in combat and hacking skills, and the art of deduction. Fighting criminals and saving lives now meant everything to Dick, Robin was his true life, and being a Billionaires adopted son wasn't going to turn him into a brat. Being a Billionaire didn't turn Bruce into a selfish man. Most people would have been devastated by the death of their parents, turned to Drugs, Alcohol, and sex. But instead he turned to crime fighting, vengeance against the evil of the city, a hero living in the shadows that the corrupt and indecent take comfort and safety in. Batman was someone who was beyond corruption, a symbol who protected and inspired Gotham to be better, and it was slowly working. No, Bruce wasn't selfish, every night he risked his life for others, he would sacrifice himself for others, anyone, a complete stranger. No, Bruce was far from being egocentric and self-centred.

"Finally." Dick exclaimed as he neared the top of the stairs. Dick walked across the hall to his room and fell back on the bed. He was really tired now, his legs ached and his heart was pacing. Dick yawned again, pulling off his shoes and undressing, throwing his suit on the floor. _'I'll throw it in the laundry tomorrow morning.' _Dickthought, now in his boxers, crawling under the sheets and resting his head upon his pillow.

Dick just lay there, reminiscing about the events from the day, when Alfred walked in.

"Master Richard, your Beverage." Alfred placed a tray with a steaming mug of Hot Chocolate down onto the bedside table. Dick sat up quickly and picked up the drink, taking a small sip, the hot liquid tasted so good as it flowed down his throat.

"Mmmm, so nice Alfred, you make the best Coco in the world, thank you so much."

"You are most welcome Master Richard." The old butler chuckled.

Alfred noticed the suit thrown about the floor, and began picking it up.

"I will take this to the laundry room. Anything else you need sir?"

"No Alfred, I'm fine, and I can walk it down to the laundry tomorrow morning, I don't want you walking all that way when it's my mess."

"It is my job sir. I am heading down there anyway; I have some of my own clothing I need to wash. Goodnight Master Dick, pleasant dreams."

"You to Alf, G'night." Dick said, a huge grin plastered on his face. Alfred bowed and left the room, Dick watched him as he closed the door. Dick loved Alfred so much, he always took care of Dick, Alfred was just an amazing person. And his Hot chocolate really did rule. Dick took a greedy gulp, scorching his tongue. After Dick had finished his drink he placed it back on the try and, his eyelids now heavy, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_'It's alright Dick, it's just like any other show.' A female's voice echoed though his mind. 'There is no need to be nervous. We'll go on and you will be amazing. You'll see.'_

_'Common, it's time to go on now son, put on your big smile, and just imagine you're flying.' A males voice this time. Bodies began to take shape, the burly dark figure of the man crouching down in front of Dick._

_Son. Son? This man was his father, and she was his mother. His Parents, they now took on full form, no longer fuzzy incomprehensible silhouettes, but his parents, dressed in green and red matching outfits. Dick looked down at his own outfit; he was also wearing green and red. A yellow circle made up the background for a big black 'R' on his chest. He looked around, they were walking out towards a large tent, his parents on either side of him, holding his hands. They entered the tent, bright lights blinded Dick, but after a few seconds his eyes adjusted, to reveal the magnificence of Haly's Circus._

_A spotlight shown on him and his parents, the crowd cheering, shouting 'Flying Grayson's!' and clapping. Dick couldn't help but smile, the sight was so heart-warming._

_He climbed up the centre pole, his parent climbing after him, and when he reached the top he looked down towards the audience. They were here to see him and his parents, the 'Flying Grayson's', he was a Flying Grayson. They began the routine, swinging, somersaulting, throwing and catching. The crowd was amazed, 'oooh's' and 'ahhh's' rose from the exciting spectators, until it was time for the final trick. Mr Haly, entered the centre ring._

_'Ladies and gentlemen, the Flying Grayson's, aren't they just awe-inspiring, and such grace, what a show. But it's not over yet, oh no, it's time for their finale, their most dangerous trick. But, that's not all, oh no...' Haly signalled to some stage hands and with a few pins being pulled from the outer poles, the net fell to the ground. 'No net!'_

_The crowd gasped, but continued clapping and watching intently. Drums began to beat loudly and Dick's parents stood on the edge of the platform suspended from the centre pole. _

_Taking the trapeze in their hands, Dicks parents prepared to start the climactic finish of their act. Dick knew to wait, it wasn't his turn to join his parents, he would play his part in the final flip, the most dangerous, a quadruple back somersault. _

_His parents took off, swinging out high above the crowd, flipping and catching each other with such grace and beauty. It even impressed Dick._

_Dick looked around when something caught his eye, a man, a familiar man. It was that Gangster from earlier, his name was 'Tony Zucco.'_

_He's the reason why he felt so nervous; he had come round in the morning and tried to threaten his parents into paying protection money. What was he doing here? Before he could think any more of it, something terrible and tragic happened, and Dicks face became one of shock and fear._

_His parents swung towards Dick reaching out for him to join them, but before he could take their hands, the Trapeze went slack. The two blots holding the trapeze taut across the circus poles had come undone and his parents began to hurtle the ground._

_Dick could only watch as his beloved parents fell to their doom. His dad grabbed his wife's hand, squeezing it, closing his eyes tight in surrender._

_'Mom, Dad!' Dick screamed. 'NO!' He could hear the frightened whisper of his nam,e his mother's hand still reaching for him as she plummeted four stories, the sound of her bones cracking echoing through the boys head. The Audiences screams crescendoed, one particular piercing scream from a woman rang in his ears, but then they faded into the background of Dick's inner turmoil, tears flooding down his checks, eyes staring, wide open. The horrific scene below of his parent's bodies in a twisted contorted mess of blood and split bones. It was so painful to look at. Dick continued to cry, deep gasps of air trying to reach Dicks lungs as he sobbed. Down below a well-dressed man looked up at Dick with deep ocean blue sorrowful eyes. Dick just collapsed on the platform and hid his face in his hands. 'Daddy…Mommy…no.' _

* * *

'Ahhh!' Dick screamed, shooting up in his bed in a cold sweat. His whole body shook and tears were streaming down his cheeks. 'Oh god…no, no.' Was all Dick could say, sobbing hard. He quickly jumped out of the sheets, his legs threatening to give way as he paced back and forth across the room.

"Calm down Dick. It was just a nightmare." Dick said, wiping his face. Dick had experienced nightmares before, but he hadn't had one that bad for a few years now, it was so unexpected, but then, so was the cause for them. When he first arrived at the Manor he had night terrors almost every night, so he would go downstairs and sleep on the armchair in front of a large open fireplace. It was one of his favourite places to slumber, Dick would look up and see the giant portrait of his parents, holding each other, their smiling faces looking down, watching over him. Bruce had it made to make Dick feel less forlorn after their death, and it made the boy more comfortable and at home. The heart-warming painting kept Dick's parents close, their happy memories alive.

But Dick would also go and sleep with Bruce when he had really bad nightmares, cuddling up in the older man's arms, made him feel safe and protected, which was amplified when Dick discovered Bruce's little Bat secret.

"I'm getting too old to sleep with Bruce, it would be weird, but…I just don't think I will be able to get back to sleep alone. It's been so long since I've had one as vivid and petrifying." Dick made up his mind; he was going to ask Bruce if he could stay in his room that night. Dick, hands still shaky, pushed open his door with a soft creak and made his way down the dimly lit hallway. He reached the tall double oak doors of Bruce's master suite and was about to knock but before he had a chance, footsteps treading wooden floorboards could be heard and the two doors gently swung open. Bruce, wearing only black silk pajama bottoms, his hair untidy and rubbing one of his eyes gently, looked down at his young ward

"Come in, I was expecting you." Bruce stepped aside and allowed Dick to enter. Dick, a little confused, crept passed, the doors closing behind him and looked up at his mentor.

"I woke you didn't I?"

"Yea, I could hear you screaming in your sleep, same nightmare?" Bruce asked.

"Mhm, Same plot, but it was so real, I haven't had one like that before." Dick lowered his head, and unable to hold back emotions any longer burst into tears once more. "I'm…sorry." Dick stammered out between sobs.

"It's alright Dick." Bruce said, trying to soothe the small boy, pulling him close into a comforting embrace. "I had only fallen asleep a few moments ago. And you can always come to me. I had nightmare for years when my parents were murdered, and every now and then I still have them. We have to live with them Dick, but I am here for you, whenever you need me, I will be here."

Dick hugged Bruce tight, he felt relief when Bruce spoke those words, Bruce would always be there, and he understood what it was like to lose ones parents, and he knew how to bring solace to Dick.

"Thanks Bruce. I don't know where I would be if you didn't take me in. You were the only one who looked up at me that night. Thank you."

"I looked up because I knew what pain you were feeling, I know how hard it is to suddenly lose the ones you love most, being in the alley, watching my mother and father die, it haunts me to this day, and I was never the same, I lost my childhood Dick, I lost any happiness and joy I had, and I didn't want you to have the same fate."

"I know Bruce." Dick wiped his tears again.

"Common, in bed, we need to get some sleep, you have school tomorrow." Bruce said, picking up the boy, carrying him further into the room, and throwing him gently on the king sized mattress. Dick crawled under the sheets, and once Bruce had climbed in next to him, snuggled up close. Bruce wrapped an arm around him and held him, Dick resting his head on Bruce's chest.

"Awkward now that I am older." Dick stated nervously. Bruce just chuckled slightly and ruffled Dicks hair.

"Your only twelve Dick, I use to sleep in my father's study each time I had a night terror till I was sixteen, Alfred would always come and sit by me, he was there for me, still is so many years later, and I will be hear no matter what age you are. You're welcome to come sleep in here whenever you need to. You've been through more than most kids go through in a life time. It's understandable."

Dick just smiled and closed his eyes, and soon, in the warmth of Bruce's love, fell asleep, and didn't wake up till morn.

* * *

_Gotham City._

_August 28, 06:14 EDT._

Dick woke up the next morning to a sudden bright light blinding him through his eyelids as curtains were pulled back. Dick was in Bruce's arms, the Billionaire himself stirring. Alfred hooked the curtains back and turned to face the two.

"Good morning Master Richard." Alfred addressed Dick in his usual professional manner. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yea, a really bad one." Dick said, yawning and stretching.

"Well I am glad you managed to get some sleep sir, and I must say, it warms my heart to see you two together like this, brings back old memories, acting so much like father and son."

"Don't go all mushy on us Alfred." Bruce grumbled, sitting himself up.

"Of course Master Wayne." Alfred laughed and began to walk out of the room. "Breakfast is ready and waiting. Get dressed and come down sir. You two Dick, I brought your school clothes from your room and laid them on the bedside table for you."

"Thank you Alfred." Quickly Dick got up and went into the ensuite to change. When he came out, Bruce was also changed and they made their way down for breakfast. When they reached the dining room, Alfred was waiting, food all set out, and morning paper in his arm.

"Paper sir?"

"Yes please Alfred." Bruce replied, taking the paper from the butler. "Thank you."

"I took the liberty of taking out the comic strip pages for you Master Dick." Alfred hand Dick a few pieces of paper with printed comics covering the pages surfaces.

"Thank you Alfred." Said Dick, taking them and flipping to his favourite one, 'Garfield.' It was an old comic, been around since before Dick was born, his parents use to read it to him, and even now, it was still so funny.

Dick ate and read his comics, and when he was finished, went up to his bathroom to prepare for school. He was already wearing his uniform, but he had to brush his teeth, and style his hair. He took no time at all and was back down stairs, out the front door, and into the white Rolls Royce. Alfred donned his drivers cap, and soon he was on his way to school. Bruce sat next to him in the car, looking out the window as the passed through the city, scouring for anything that might be amiss. Bruce and Dick often rode together, Dick would be dropped off at the front gates of Gotham Academy, and Bruce would be driven to the new Wayne tower for important meetings he had.

Soon the pulled up outside the large gold crested gates of G.A and Dick unbuckled his seatbelt stepped out of the car, door opened by Alfred.

"Enjoy your day Master Dick; I will be here at three thirty to pick you up."

"Thanks Alfred. See you later." Dick smiled up at the elderly man.

"Have a great day Dick, Do well in class and say hi to Barbra for me." Bruce said. Dick nodded and waved goodbye as he walked in through the gates and towards the main building.

"Another year, and this one feels like it will be great!'

* * *

Chapter 1: Starting on our way, Part two.

**_Wally West:_**

_Central City._

_August 28, 01:51 CDT._

_Barry A. Residence._

"Hey Wally, turn the television off and get ready for bed buddy. You're starting at Gotham Academy tomorrow morning. It's a very important day for you." Said a tall blonde man, towering over the young lean redheaded boy.

"Awwww, common, just ten more minutes ok, please Uncle Barry? It's almost finished." Wally smiled up at his Uncle, big green eyes pleading with him. Barry melted at the sight and letting out a sigh, he gave a small nod.

"Hahaha, yea, alright kiddo, But I'll be back down in ten minutes. Why don't you go and brush your teeth now since it's the adverts." Barry suggested to his nephew.

"Ok, thank you." And Wally obediently raced to the bathroom. Wally grabbed his toothbrush and squeezed a small amount of minty toothpaste onto its bristles. He quickly shoved it into his mouth, and began to scrub his teeth in concentric circles; He scrapped his tongue with the clearer on the back of the brush, and spat into the sink. He gurgled as he thoroughly rinsed his mouth out, then after washing his brush and putting it away, he sprinted back to the couch. Wally sat there, beaming smile on his face. He loved his uncle, and for good reason. Wally, goofy smile stretched from ear to ear, lay his head back against the soft fabric of the sofa, and reminisced about the time he had discoved his beloved uncle's secret.

Uncle Barry was Wally's hero, had been for as long as Wally could remember. Even before Barry Allen had married his Aunt Iris West. You see, Wally's uncle, was the protector of central city, Wally's uncle, Barry Allen, was the 'Flash!' Wally had grown up watching Flash save people on television; he had hung posters of him all over his walls, and even had a pair of Flash underwear, which Wally still wore.

Then one day, Aunt Iris introduced Wally and his parents to her new boyfriend, Barry Allen, and they hit it off right away. Barry hung out with Wally, they played ball, went to movies, and talked, all the thing's Wally's dad was too drunk to do himself. Wally and Barry became great friends, they were so alike, and had so much in common, and Wally began to think more and more of Barry as his dad. Soon after Barry and Iris had married, Barry felt he could trust Wally completely, they were family now after all, and he had already told Iris. Since Wally was such a huge fan of the Flash, he knew it was the right thing to do, and Wally discovered the hero behind his uncle.

When Wally found out, he was ecstatic! His new uncle was his hero, the greatest man on the planet in Wally's eyes. Wally decided to spend more and more time with his uncle, in hopes of being taken on a mission with Flash. He tailed his uncle Barry around, following him on the news and papers, and asked question after question. Of course, Wally hadn't ever dreamed of what had happened when he pried too far into his uncle's secret life.

One night, while staying at his Uncles and Aunts, who had gone on a date leaving the mischievous red head alone, Wally let curiosity get the better of him, and he decided to sneak upstairs, and search through Flash's gear. His uncle kept the superhero equipment in a small draw beside his bed, and when Wally slide open the draw, his eyes gleamed with excitement and wonder, and his smile widened. Inside the small draw, sat five red rings, which, seemingly impossible, contained the 'Flash' uniform. Wally knew that a flash uniform was tightly compacted inside each ring because Barry had demonstrated it on many occasions, due to Wally's incessant begging. Carefully, Wally timidly reached out and ran a nervous finger over the ring. It was smooth and cool to the touch, seamless, and a masterpiece of ingenuity. From all the reports on the rest of the justice league members and what his uncle had shared with him, No one else in the league had something like this; Superman just wore his blue tights under his civilian clothes, a huge surprise to Wally, thinking that the man of steel wouldn't find it necessary for a secret identity. Martian Man-hunter somehow changed into his outfit by bio-morphing the structure and appearance of his cells. Wonder woman…well, apparently she didn't have a civilian identity, she almost always wore her armour, if you could call something so revealing armour. Hawk Girl was the same, but more appropriately dressed for battle. John used his ring to project his will power into the iconic and universally recognised Green Lantern Core uniform. Wally grinned when thinking of the Green Lanterns, always having to recharge their rings, kind of like how Flash always had to recharge his stomach before running. This had caused Wally to chuckle, thinking of his uncle devouring the whole refrigerator in seconds. Of course, Flash didn't have to say a really long oath every time he wanted to recharge like John. '_In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night, No evil shall escape my sigh! Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lanterns light!'_ Was it necessary saying all that each time?

Wally didn't really know how the most technologically advanced and only normal Human on the team, Batman changed into his attire. But Barry assured him he had no ring. Wally guessed Batman just changed in the Batcave, wherever that was. But it must be inconvenient to travel all the way back there to change each time, so surely he had other places across Gotham city to change, perhaps more than one Batcave, and no doubt the Bat mobile came equipped with a change of outfits.

So it was safe to assume, no one else had such a cool way to change uniforms as Wally's uncle. Barry always wore a ring, wherever he went, just in case, and Wally would always admire it. Wally searched through the rest of the drawer, there was a little black key, which Barry had told Wally one day, opened a container he owned full of souvenirs from past triumphs.

As Wally's eyes scanned the draw, he noticed a small envelope. Wally picked it up. It wasn't sealed, and a small piece of paper was tucked inside. Carefully, Wally had pulled it out and unfolded it. His Jaw dropping at what he was reading. The title stated: 'S-force theory' chemical experiment 22.' Wally had been amazed at what he had just found, he held in his hands, the instructions to the scientific experiment that had turned his uncle into Flash. Barry wasn't born with his speed powers, but had acquired them after an accident at his lab.

Barry is a police scientist, working closely with Ira West, Iris's adoptive father. That was how he had been introduced to Iris, and it was love at first sight. Ira and Barry loved chemistry, they were excellent at it. They had been experimenting with many compounds and Barry thought he could alter the speed of human cell regeneration, when they had finished for the evening; he packed his gear and carefully placed the chemicals into a portable cooler to take home with him. It was late and a storm had rolled in, thunder echoing through the cityscape, heavy rain bombarding the citizens unlucky enough to be still caught outside. As Barry made his way towards his vehicle, an extremely unlikely and unfortunate event occurred, a lightning bolt, attracted to the metal lining struck the cooler containing the vials of formula. The highly unstable compounds exploded, drenching Barry in dangerous toxic substances, and sending him flying. This left Barry hospitalised and bedridden. Uncle Barry had told Wally that for a few weeks after the incident at the lab he had felt sick, and his body had begun to react strangely. Next thing his uncle knew, he had developed super speed. It took Barry time and patience to control and understand his new abilities. Ira worked with him, helping him and monitoring his progress. After hard work and training, Uncle Barry chose to use the powers for good and save those who needed help from the injustice and crime. Deciding he needed a name for himself, he took up the name Flash, after his childhood hero Jay Garrick aka 'The Flash' from the group 'Justice Society of America.' Ira helped him create and design his rings and costumes. After he had his superhero name and outfit, Flash was born.

And now, Wally held the key to unlocking his uncle's secret to super speed. The formula to the chemicals Barry had carried on the night of the storm. Wally always wished to be like Flash, and now he could. Of course, getting lightning to hit him would be difficult, but if he wanted to be a Hero like Barry, this was what had to happen. Wally was also good at chemistry; it was his favourite subject, so there should be no problem in creating the right chemical solutions that were listed on the paper. All he had to do was wait, wait for a storm, and he would follow in his uncle's footsteps.

Wally had heard the loud thud of a car door being slammed. Barry and Aunt Iris were home. As quick as Wally could go, for now, he shut the drawer and stuffed the piece of paper in his jean pocket. He rushed out of the room and down the stairs as the traditional white wooden door swung open. Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris, hand in hand, entered the house, Wally greeted them with a big innocent smile. Instantly Barry knew the little rascal had been up to something but didn't bother to find out what, he had had a wonderful night and just wanted to relax with his beautiful wife and devious nephew. Wally spent the remainder of the night watching an old horror movie on the telly, which gave him a terrible nightmare...

A few weeks later, Wally had woken up early; he had been waiting for this day. He jumped out of bed, changed into his dark grey Levi's and a yellow T-shirt, and rushed to the kitchen. He shovelled his food in his mouth, ran back upstairs and brushed. With a quick goodbye to his mother, he was soon out the door and running to school. Tonight was the night he would become a speedster, a Flash protégé, Kid Flash. He had been thinking over the name and decided on it. Barry was like his father, so when he became a superhero, Flash would be like Kid Flashes father. Kid Flash. He loved the sound of it, he mumbled it everywhere, and Barry almost overheard him, which would have blown Wally's plans apart. Tonight was the night, tonight there would be a large storm, similar to the one Barry was in when he got shocked. Tonight Wally would leave school and wait; the formula had already been concocted from chemicals acquired from the chemistry lab at school. Wally spent hours after school trying to get the formula right, many failed attempts had led to numerous explosions and an eyebrow-less red head. Luckily it had grown back after a week. Soon he had finally gotten it right. Carefully he had hidden it behind some diluted sulphuric acid, few would look there.

At 3pm the bell rang, and before it could finish, Wally was already out the double doors and out towards the old 'Central City Observatory.' He chose that place because it was abandoned six months of the year, and sat high above they city, situated upon Krono's point, the perfect place for lightning to strike. He already picked up the chemical solution during fifth hour Chemistry that day. He carried the Formula in a metal case like Barry had done, trying to get every detail right. Now he just had to wait. And he did. He waited and waited till large cumulonimbus clouds began to form. Rain fell heavily upon the city, drenching Wally in seconds, and soon what Wally was hoping for, lightning, lit up and danced across the night. Now nervous and shaky, Wally had thought about backing away, forgetting the experiment and running home. But something stopped him, reminded him why he wanted to do this. He wanted to save people, become a hero for everyone to love, he wanted love. All his life he wanted love. As Kid Flash he would receive it. Wally stood up tall and shook the case around, trying to lure in the lightning. Before Wally knew it, bright flashes of light had begun to follow Wally, chasing him around the building. A bright blue bolt came down and struck the case, sending Wally flying in an explosion of Yellow and Red chemical mess. Soaked in the formula, Wally lay unconscious on the pavement.

The next morning Wally awoke to a Red blurry face.

'Wally?' It had said. 'Wally? You alright little man?' It was Barry, Flash, wearing a worried expression.

'Ughh! Uncle? What, happened?' Wally felt beaten and bruised, head pounding and back aching. He stood up slowly and looked over to Barry.

'Your stupidity happened that's what mister. You're in so much trouble young man!' Flash had yelled, his expression changing to furious when he saw Wally was more or less ok. 'I can't believe you would do something so idiotic. What were you thinking? Were you even thinking?'

Wally quickly remembered the events of the other night, the experiment and the storm.

'I-I just wanted to be like you Uncle Barry.'

Barry's expression once again went to one of calm and concern.

'How on earth did you think it was a good idea to try to recreate the experiment Wally? It was a fluke it worked once, this could have killed you.'

'I'm sorry Uncle, I just, really want to be Kid Flash.'

'Kid Flash?' Barry asked, confused.

'My superhero name, if it worked, I don't feel any different.'

'You would name yourself Kid Flash? Awwww, I'm so flattered Wally!' Flash now smiling and hugging his nephew. 'And if the experiment worked, you will have to wait a few weeks before you will show any signs of them. Moreover, I have to keep you under strict observation and care, in case something damaging has happened to your cells.'

'You mean like side-effects?' Wally asked.

'Worse, complete cellular degeneration, you would…you would die Wally.'

Wally's eyes had grown wide of shock at that statement. He could have died, he had never considered any consequences.

'Don't worry Wally, I'll keep you under watch and if anything shows up, I'll take care of it. You'll be fine.'

'And if I get powers?'

'Then…training will begin.' Flash replied, and for the first time that morning, Wally smiled.

'Sweet. Thanks uncle Ba-I mean Flash. By the way, how did you find me?'

'Your mother called and said you hadn't come home, we all got worried and I searched the whole city for you.' Barry had said, now helping Wally climb on his back. 'Let's get you to my lab, Ira and I will get you fixed up and start some tests. Then you can rest.'

When Uncle Barry told Aunt Iris what Wally had done, she was so angry Wally couldn't hear a word anyone else said for days; he had literally gone deaf from the yelling she gave him. In turn, Wally's parents found out, Wally's Mom first showing the tiniest sign of worry before her attention went back to booze and slot machines. As for Rudolf, Wally's father, he looked so ashamed of Wally. Like he had become a disgusting monster. Not that Wally had cared; his father showed no love to Wally, both his parents openly stated how much better their lives would be without Wally. His dad beat him for being born, Wally's black eyes proof of his father's hatred. His family situation was the main reason Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris let him stay at their home six nights of the week. They didn't know about the beatings, just the verbal abuse. If Barry had found out what Rudolf had been doing, Flash would have paid a visit to the West home. But Wally still loved his Mom and Dad, hoped it would change one day, so he hid the bruising and black eyes from those who cared for him most.

More weeks past, and Wally had begun to show signs that the experiment was a complete success. In the first 48 hours, his celled had regenerated completely after the explosion, so all of his bruises were completely gone and any cuts he had healed. One week after, he couldn't control his walking speed and ended up running at five hundred miles per hour into a plaster wall, resulting in more cuts and bruises needing to be healed and a hole in the lab. Within two weeks, his appetite had grown exponentially due to his now light speed metabolism. And finally in 4 weeks, he could run two thirds Flashes speed, and even control it perfectly, though he couldn't vibrate through any walls, but his uncle had assured him it would take a while before he developed the speed his cells needed to have the ability to do so. He had begun his training and even received a Kid Flash uniform created by Ira. It was a bright yellow with red gloves and leggings. It looked so amazing that when Wally first caught site of it, he nearly fainted. It took Wally less than ten seconds to change into it and start running around the lab, a yellow flash was all Ira could see. He didn't get a cool ring like Flashes, but he got awesome running goggles and specially designed boots. Wally was over the moon, his dream had come true, He was a superhero, he had a name, Kid Flash, he had super speed like his Uncle, and he had one of the coolest superhero costumes on the planet. Life couldn't get any sweeter.

* * *

And here he was now, years later, experienced crime fighter, on the couch in Uncle Barry's home.

A sigh of relief and a yawn came from the tired redhead. His thoughts had taken up his whole ten minutes, but he didn't mind, thinking back to his triumph of becoming KF was worth it. In all honesty, he couldn't imagine life any other way.

"Wally, dude, ten minutes up. You gonna turn it off now?" Barry's voice drifting down from upstairs.

"Yes Uncle B, just turning it off now." Wally walked to the television set and flicked it off before racing up to his bed. Aunt Iris had decided since Wally stayed with them so often he should get his own room. It was a moderate size, painted yellow with a bright red feature wall, a yellow single bed pressed up against the right and back wall. He had Flash and Kid Flash posters covering the place, and shelves full of KF and Flash merchandise and souvenirs. His obsession really hadn't gone away. Even as he stripped he revealed the Flash boxers he so loved and adored. He climbed into bed and his Uncle and Aunt entered the room.

"Good night Wally." His Aunt came over and placed a kiss on his forehead. He loved her kisses, but would never admit it. His Uncle came up to him next.

"G'night Wal-man, sleep tight." He leaned over to imitate Iris, but Wally pushed his face away and the both broke out laughing. 'No kiss for your Uncle eh, fine, break my heart. See you in the morning Buddy.' Barry chuckled. He walked out with Iris closing the bedroom door. As soon as it closed, Wally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Gotham City._

_August 28, 07:22 EDT._

The ride to Gotham was a long and tedious one. Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris woke Wally up to tell him that today they would be traveling to Gotham like a normal family, so no quick five minute run. Instead Wally faced a three hour car ride. Wally hated cars; they were slow, noisy, gas burning, polluting, dangerous things. He preferred running by far. Barry told Wally that it wasn't every day, just this once, so Wally could live with it. Wally was in his new uniform, a black jacket with gold stitching, black trousers, and black dress shoes. It felt like a suit, something a right posh spoilt kid would wear. It made Wally slightly uncomfortable. After what seemed like forever, after nothing by rolling hills and shades of green, they reached Gotham. Wally had to admit, it was spectacular, but strangely ominous. It just had a dark impression about it. As they drove over the city bridge, Wally could see many buildings, some extremely tall and modern ones, others old short apartment blocks.

What caught Wally's eye was the old tower in the distance. It seemed old and well designed, some sort of construction or renovation taking place on what looked like a glass observation dome. They continued their drive for another twenty minutes, until they pulled up in front of a large stone castle like structure. A pair of gold gates, open, allowing students to enter the grounds. A sign beside them bearing the words; 'Gotham Academy, Entrance.'

Wally quickly got out of the car and looked around to take in the beauty of G.A. He was breathless; the grass was well cut, each student wore a similar Black blazer with 'G.A' stitched in golden cotton. The building was clean and in perfect condition. There wasn't a trace of litter anywhere.

"We don't want to embarrass you on your first day buddy, so we're going to leave now, saying hello to an old friend of mine. We'll be back to pick you up at three-thirty ok."

Barry said, leaning out the window from the driver's seat.

"Good-bye Wally, have a wonderful time at your new school and make lots of new friends." Aunt Iris added.

Wally buried his head in His hands.

_'This is them not embarrassing me?_'

"Yea, thanks Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris, See you at three thirty." He waved goodbye as they drove away. Leaving Wally alone to face whatever it was that Gotham Academy would throw at him.

Wally turned on the spot quite abruptly, eyes glued to the magnificent school building as he walked through the gates, bumping into someone as he did. The red head and the fellow victim of circumstance fell onto the pavement. Wally looked up to see bright blue pools staring back at him.

"S-sorry. I didn't watch where I was going, my bad dude." Wally mumbled out, getting up and offering a hand to the other boy.

"No problem man. New here?" The boy asked, accepting Wallys hand, then brushed himself off.

"Yea, how'd you know?" Wally said, unable to keep his eyes off the smaller kid.

"New kids stare at the building and knock people over." The boy stated, chuckling as he did. His chuckle melted Wally's heart; it was by far the cutest and most amazing thing Wally had ever heard. This boy was beautiful too. He hair was long dark and silky, his face was innocent and boyish, his eyes though, they were deep oceans of blue passion, shimmering in the sunlight. It was a sight to behold.

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

"Wally. Wally West."

"My name's Bond, James Bond." The boy sniggered. Wally laughed at the joke, so this kid was funny, cool. The raven haired boy held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Wally West. My name is Richard, Richard Grayson."

* * *

_End of _Chapter 1_._

(**Authors note:** Hope you all liked it, from here on in it's mainly going to be from Wally's or Dick's point of Views. This was mainly just to give background information and set up the story so forgive me if it's badly written. Um…review kindly and thank you for reading. Btw, the format and font etc was changed from what it was meant to be when I uploaded this, but if you would like to know what it was supposed to look like, I will email you the .doc and you can open it in word and see what I intended it to look like. But the writing is the same, though the spacing in a little different on here, again it changed when placed it on this site. Its 's fault hahaha. I really cool fonts too, oh well. Anyway, thanks again for reading, Will upload chapter 2 soon. )


	2. Chapter 2: First impressions

Parallel 44!

_(__**Authors Note**__: From this chapter on, the story will be told in varying character's Point Of Views. This will mainly be told by Dick Grayson, Wally West and another character yet to be introduced, but others will get to share their experiences and background details. From time to time 'the Narrator' (as to which chapter one was told by) will be taking a chapter over every once and a while._

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own DC or any of the characters; I do own Parallel 44 and this original storyline that will entwine these characters together.)_

* * *

Story one: **'Long Lusting.'** Chapter 2: First impressions and second glances, Part one.

_**Dick Grayson POV:**_

_Gotham City._

_August 28, 8.16 __EDT._

_Gotham Academy._

"Nice to meet you Wally West. My name is Richard, Richard Grayson." I said, introducing myself to the redheaded boy in front of me. He reached out and shook my hand. He was taller than me by a few inches, almost everyone was though. He wore his uniform rather well, the exception being his fiery red hair, which was messy and sticking out in all directions.

"Yea, nice to meet you too Richard." He said, smiling at me, the biggest smile I have ever seen. An amazing smile. I couldn't help but grin myself, it was infectious, heart-warming. Our gazes locked, just…staring at each other, he had emerald eyes, and they were very becoming. I felt my cheeks heat up at the thought.

I think another guy is attractive? Must have hit my head when I fell down_. _I quickly regained my composure, but only for a brief fleeting moment when I realised my hand was still firmly held in his.

"Can I…um…have my hand back Wally?" I said weakly.

"Huh, oh, yea, sorry 'bout that dude. My bad." He quickly released his grasp on my hand, letting it fall back to my side.

"Do you want any help finding your way around?" I said quickly, feeling the need to spend a little bit more time with this boy.

"Sure, yea. I need to find the main office and register or something I guess." Wally looked around, breaking eye contact for the first time. "Man, I have no idea where to find it."

"Follow me." I began to walk towards the main building, still a little flushed, but nothing I couldn't hide easily.

"This school is so clean dude. I've never seen grass this green and buildings so well kept. I thought my old school was flash, but this place makes it look like a dump." Wally stated, walking next to me, eyes surveying his surroundings.

"Yea, Gotham Academy has twenty-two janitors and thirty-one groundskeepers to keep it at a high standard constantly. You get what you pay for I guess." I never really noticed how clean this place was myself, I've always been at private schools much like this one since Bruce took me in, and I guess I took it for granted.

"Wouldn't really know how much to spend for this, I didn't pay to come here," He said, rather nonchalant. "My parents would have to sell the house and all our possessions just to pay for a semester." He chuckled.

"Oh, so then you got a scholarship." I said, more of a statement than a question, I got that from Bruce.

"Yip, from the 'Wayne Enterprises Biological and Chemical Science Institute.' I got it after my chemistry final last year.' Looks like he got something from Bruce too. I couldn't help but smirk, he sounded so proud, it was cute, and acquiring a scholarship to G.A was an impressive feat. Wait…cute? Why did I thinkthat? I shrugged it off and casually continued conversation.

"You like chemistry?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yea I do, it's my favourite subject."

"You must be exceptional to be offered a scholarship by 'Wayne Enterprises,' they only give those to the brightest students."

"I hope I am. I'm not very good at any other classes. I passed them, but only just." He was now looking at me, once again our eyes locked.

"Yes…well, like I said, only the brightest students. I should know." I felt a little uncomfortable with him just looking at me, so I turned away quickly.

"Oh, how's that?" He asked, also looking dead ahead.

"Never mind man, nothing, forget it." I had enough of the press and other students harassing me about being Bruce Wayne's Ward, I didn't need another one, I'm sure he would find out eventually, but for now I relished in Wally's innocence and naivety.

"Okay, so, everyone here paid to attend this place or are there other scholarship students too?" He asked, thankfully changing the subject.

"Most kids here have rich parents to pay for their tuition. The other scholarship kids keep it quiet so no one would know who they are."

"Why don't they want people to know they received a scholarship?"

"Most of the kids here are…snobby. They don't accept anyone who got a 'free pass' to their school. 'If you're not rich, you're not welcome' is the policy."

"Oh." Wally's tone changed from excited to rather hurt. I glanced at him and smiled.

"Most of the kids, not me though. I have a few friends who came here with scholarships, and I hope to god I'm not a stuck up pompous prick." We both laughed, Wally's smile once again present, which was a relief for some reason. I didn't like seeing this guy hurt.

"Na man, you're not pompous or snobby. You seem pretty down to earth." He gave me a slight nudge in the arm with his elbow, making me guffaw. I nudged him back a little harder, and we both cracked up.

"Thanks." I felt my cheeks heat up again, what's happening to me?

We finally reached the main building, glass automatic doors sliding aside to grant us entry. We stepped inside, the large Foyer greeting us with its warmth, chasing the winter chill from our bodies and banishing it back outdoors. The room was well furnished, polished awards and trophies sat comfortably in crafted African rosewood cabinets, framed photos of past students and staff lining the light grey walls. Italian leather chairs were positioned along the right of the Foyer, with two small coffee tables littered with stacks of magazines and G.A yearbooks. I led Wally to a reception desk located far to the left of the room. Behind the desk, a middle aged woman with thick horn-rimmed glasses, curly Auburn hair, and a dark blue well-fitting business dress, sat typing away on the computer keyboard in front of her.

I stood next to Wally; the tightness in my chest concerned me. This complete stranger was making me feel so strange, it was an unfamiliar feeling, something new. To tell the truth it scares me. I once again shrugged it off.

The receptionist, finishing whatever it was she was doing, lifted her head and acknowledged our existence.

"Good morning Mr Grayson. How can I help you this morning?" She said putting on a fake smile as soon as her bordered eyes fell upon me, which just made her seem ugly and repugnant. Most of the educators here at G.A wore that same expression when I was present, they all knew who the adopted son of Bruce Wayne was, the whole city did. They smiled, waved, even attempted to engage in conversation. They wanted to seem interested in me, like they wanted to become my friends. Of course they failed, I knew it was a sham, I knew why they gave me special treatment. Bruce was one of the biggest donors to Gotham's Education Fund, 'Wayne Enterprises' contributes millions of dollars each year too G.E.F. In turn this goes to Gotham Academy, making the school, and its employees, that much richer indeed. I deduced that the superintendent instructed the staff to make me as happy or as comfortable as possible, so Bruce would continue to be so generous. Not that I cared if they ignored me or treated me like everyone else. I wasn't selfish and I wound never ask Bruce to cease such helpful and important funding. If the faculty at this school actually did know me, they would see that, and stop putting on such a blatantly obvious phony acts of 'le Butt kissing.'

"Uh yes, good morning um…" Damn, I had no idea what her name was, I rarely came to reception, and on the rare occasion I did, I admit, I was too busy to notice or pay any attention to the worker behind the desk. But this wasn't a problem, I was the adopted son of the greatest detective in the world, I was Robin for Pete's sake! ...I wonder who this 'Pete' was that everyone did things for his 'sake.' Was he completely useless? …Anyway… I have deductive skills myself. I scanned over the desktop and contents of open drawers, shelves, even a cup full of various pencils and pens. Finally I found what I wanted on the wall behind her, a small trophy with a small gold plaque with the engraving 'Teacher's PA of the year awarded to Bethany Walters.' etched upon it. I also checked her hands quickly, no wedding ring on her finger, but her skin was paler where one should have been situated, leaving me to think she was married and now divorced, possibly just engaged, but from such a once prominent, though now slightly faded tan line, it made more sense she spent a long time bathing in the sun during a honeymoon somewhere tropical. Divorced, not widowed, or she might still be wearing the ring, or have a picture of said deceased somewhere in her desk, instead sat photos of friends and parents, no male figure in her age category, suggesting if she had one, she has now removed it. I had all the information I needed for now.

"…Miss Walters. My friend here is new to the academy, and he needs to be registered and assigned his class schedule." I stated, pointing to Wally. Her gaze fell on him and her smile dropped instantly.

Miss Walters must be a detective too, because she looked like she knew straight away Wally wasn't an 'upper-class' student. Then again, he didn't hide it. His posture was slightly slumped, leaning on the top of the reception counter, fidgeting with his G.A cufflinks. His big smile and bright green eyes only emitted an 'I'm a mischief maker' aura, and his messy hair screamed 'I live off a normal American wage.' I could see she was not impressed in the slightest. I had to step in and help him out, or her bias behaviour might incline her to place him in the lowest achieving classes and he wouldn't live up to his full potential. This calls for some desperate measures; let's just hope Wally isn't paying any attention.

"Wally got a signed scholarship for Advanced Chemistry from my father personally Miss Walters, and Bruce would like to make sure he is given all the benefits of G.A, and made very welcome." Throwing in Bruce's recommendation should seal the deal and get Wal into the classes he wants. He seems like a good person…smart…funny…Sexy as fu-… Wait What! No, not again, ughhh, my cheeks couldn't be any redder than they are right now. I let out a sigh and for the umpteenth time this morning, blame it on that fall from earlier.

The receptionist donned her fake smile once more at the mention of Bruce. He was my trump card; I can always count on him to help me out of unfortunate situations, even if he wasn't actually there himself.

"Mr Wayne personally recommends this young man? Then he must be an incredibly intelligent student, and G.A would be proud to have such a bright boy on the roster. Chemistry you say, I think I can arrange to have him put in Honour's Chem." She said, her tone of voice still betraying her slight unease about letting in someone…'underprivileged.'

She stalked over to the filing cabinet, and after rustling around for about a minute, she returned, holding out what looked like registration forms for Wally.

"Please fill these out, and then I will assign you your class schedule." She waved the forms in front of Wally's face, who was busy staring at me with wide eyes and a rather dumbfounded expression.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat, gaining Wally's attention. "Mr West, your foams… Fill them out, then hand them into me and I will type up your time table."

Wally took the stapled sheets of paper, looking embarrassed that he zoned out. We walked over to the leather seats and coffee table, and Wally quickly scanned over the forms. He then reached into his pockets, searching for what I guessed was a pen.

"Uh, Richard…you don't happen to have a-" I cut him off, already handing him one of my many black G.A fountain pens. He graciously took it, giving me a large appreciative smile.

"Thanks man." He quickly returned his focus to the forms. To tell you the truth, his smile was thanks enough.

After a brief session of scratching ink, Wally turned to me.

"Hey, what classes do you recommend?" He whispered softly, so Miss Walters wouldn't hear.

"Well, I take Honours Calculus, Advanced English literature, Biology and Chemistry, Computer science and Linguistics, Music studies, and Gymnastics." I listed my classes, trying to sound modest, which isn't easy when you take those kinds of subjects.

"Wow, you take Gymnastics and Music?" Wally looked genially surprised. "I mean, you do look like a Gymnast I guess."

"Yea, been doing it for most of my life." Which was true, but telling him I was part of a famous traveling circus… leaving that out might be best I think.

"And music? What do you play?"

"Piano. I have one at home, and my father thinks being cultured in music is important. I'm learning Chopin's 'Prelude in E minor' at the moment." I again tried to sound nonchalant about my subject and hobby.

"Cool dude, you have to play for me sometime. Chemistry, that's amazing man. I wish we were in the same class, we could be lab partners."

"Since we are in the same grade, we will most likely be in the same class, so I look forward to it." I said, smiling at him.

"Really, but you look a year younger than me?" He blurted out, clasping a hand to his mouth directly after. I could tell he regretted what he just said, that he was afraid of offending me with this statement, so I laughed a little until the tension in his shoulders slackened a little.

"Yea, I get that a lot, guess that's because I am a few years younger than you." I chuckled.

"A few years?"

"Yip, your what, fourteen, yea, I'm about two years younger I think."

"Two whole years!" He exclaimed, causing Miss Walters to raise her head and glare at us.

"Shhh man. Yea, two years." I looked down, flushed. I hate when people react to my age like that, makes me seem like a child.

"Sorry, but, whoa, you must be a super genius to be put up two whole years. Compared to you I'm an idiot." Wally chuckled, lightening the mood. His laugh, it just made me feel so warm and fuzzy. What the fuck, I seriously just thought that, 'warm and fuzzy! Warm and fucking Fuzzy!' God, this is bewildering.

"It's alright, and you're not an idiot, you're here for a reason Wally." I smiled at him once again, his glossy green eyes connecting with my blue ones.

"Heh, yea, I guess so." He scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously. Why was he nervous? I know why I am, but why is he?

"Hey, you mentioned your father, and that he gave me my scholarship?" Crap, he remembered that, now he'll want to talk about it.

"It's nothing man. So, you finished filling that out yet." I tried to change the subject, but he wasn't going to let me get away with it easily.

"You said 'Bruce.' You don't mean Bruce Wayne do yo-" He froze, eyes as big as saucers, staring at me, his mouth agape, small incomprehensible stuttering noises escaping. This was a face of a sudden epiphany, sudden recognition, of fear and admiration all in one. This was the face everyone made when they realised I, Richard Grayson, was 'The' Richard Grayson, Billionaire Bruce Wayne's adopted Ward.

"You…your…Bruce Wayne's adopted son?" His voice cracked and raspy.

"Yea, I am. Kind of." I turned away from him, scared, this was the part where they shunned me, felt intimidated by me, ran away or mocked me. Many here in G.A hated or were afraid of me, they were jealous I was richer than them, that I was more powerful than them. But I didn't care about any of that, I hated the accusations and questions about me and Bruce's relationship. It was either 'Oh, your Richard Grayson, the Gold Digger.' They thought I only lived with Bruce for money, that I was using him. A lot of people thought it was weird, wrong, and inappropriate. A Playboy Billionaire, taking in and spending most of his time alone in a Manor with a young boy from a poor circus family. They didn't understand. Only Barbra, Commissioner Gordon's daughter, knew about my, and in turn Bruce's, history and secret life. She was Batgirl after all, a member of the team, like family.

"Dude! Do you know how cool that is! I've seen you in the news and papers, your famous. I can't believe Richard Grayson, son of a billionaire, is my friend. Uncle is gonna freak!" I looked back at him, slightly confused. He was happy…smiling again, those emeralds of his sparkling and twinkling at me. He wasn't mocking me, angry at me, afraid of me, or questioned my motives. He just, smiled. Friend, he called me friend? I only had a few friends, and Barbra was my closest. But this boy, he seemed so different, someone I could connect to and be close to.

"F-friend?" I asked, blushing. I was apprehensive, did he mean it?

"Oh…uh yea. Sorry, I just, I thought perhaps we are… could be…sorry." He looked down, twiddling the fountain pen in his slightly shaky fingertips. "But uh…if you want to be…my friend, you know…you could…if you want?" He lift his face and looked at me again, his eyes pleading with me, I felt warm and fuzzy again, and nodded.

"I'd like that." I said it softly, still unsure if this was happening, but willing to let myself be fooled.

"Great. Friends them." Wally confirmed. He was positively beaming, and I couldn't help but laugh. "So, what's it like living with a playboy billionaire?" He asked, curiosity peaked.

"I'll tell you one day, for now, finish filling out your forms."

After a few more minutes, I was seriously late for class by now, he completed filling them in. I had Mathematics first hour, and I was way ahead of the rest of my class. So my teacher, Mr Upston, wouldn't mind if I missed today's lesson, he knew that if I didn't attend, it was for good reason.

Wally tapped me on the shoulder, handing my pen back to me.

"Keep it dude, I have plenty, besides, you'll need one later in class." I said, gesturing for him to take it.

"Oh, thanks man, but… it seems like a really expensive pen." He nervously putting it into his blazer pocket and standing up.

"Na man, the Academy practically gives them out." I said reassuring him. I got up from the very comfortable chair, and we returned to the reception desk. He handed Miss Walters the completed paperwork, his handwriting looked messy from where I was standing, not helping your case Wal. She took the papers and started typing away on her computer. Soon, the printer started up and a new timetable was in Wally's hands.

"You have your classes, and you're in the school system, and he is a lunch card, use it in the cafeteria. You can either go to class now, or, if Mr Grayson doesn't mind, he can give you the full tour of the grounds and its facility." She said, glancing at a clock on the far wall, hinting to make a decision quickly. Wally looked to me, waiting for an answer to Miss Walters' options. I really couldn't just leave him to fend for himself in the harsh cold and unforgiving world of G.A.

"Don't worry man, I'll give you the tour." I gave him another smile, I've smiled a lot this morning, that's very unusual.

"Alright, I will send your teachers a note explaining where you will be. You may go." Miss Walters turned away from us, signalling it was time to leave. We turned our backs to the desk and made our way out of the Foyer and into the main hall. It was extensively long, the black and white walls with its gold trimming, stretching and curving, cutting through the school. The highly polished dark royal red tiles decorated the floors; the ambiance of the corridor left little to the imagination when it came to how elaborately refined and sophisticated the classrooms might look like.

"What subjects did you choose?" I asked as I led Wally in a few metres before coming to a stop.

"Um, Chemistry obviously. Biology as well, Mathematics, English, Cooking, Gym, and …Track." Wally said, slightly stressing the 'Track,' clearly wanting me to notice that class in particular, and I guess from his body, a runner's body, don't ask me why I was checking out what body type he is, and the fact he chose Track class, he must really love running. We started walking again, passing classrooms, voices from teachers and students echoing from behind the closed doors.

"Track huh, cool. You any good?"

"I'm alright I guess. Set the school record in Central City." Wally said, trying to sound like it was nothing really. But I was quite surprised by that, he must be fast.

"Wow, impressive."

"Heh, it's not a big deal. Just a good day for me I think."

"And cooking?"

"I really love food, I have an enormous appetite dude, speedy metabolism, hahaha." He chuckled, making me laugh too. He was a really honest guy, genuine. A rare type of person these days. I stopped in front of a room, the number '14' sat above us on the frame.

"This is the English room, depending on who you have, it's either this room, or for advanced English, room eighteen. Those are the only English classes for our year level. Tomorrow you can introduce yourself to the teachers, Mr Ferric, or my teacher, Mr Morrison." I explained, pointing up the hall towards Room '18.'

"Okay. Sounds good dude." Again we started down further into the passage way, passing more rooms, till we came to a turn off.

"Down there are some big doors with the words 'Gym' above it, you can take a good guess what's in there. The pool is through another set of doors in the Gymnasium on the right, and the track is just outside. I'll show you it later."

"Okay, cool man."

We continued like this for about quarter of an hour, you never realise how big a school is till you have to show it to someone else. We toured the science block, mainly the Chemistry lab, introducing him to our teacher, Mr Loki, a rather mad scientist who just happened to be setting up a bucket of water above his door for an unsuspecting student later that afternoon. He always set up traps and pranks, joking around with the student body. I also took Wally around the Cooking rooms and Computer suites. We passed the library, I showed him inside, explaining each section, just because he would be in their a lot in the future studying.

I led Wally back to the Gym, pointing to the gymnastic mats where I spent most of my spare time on, letting him admire the Olympic sized swimming pool, and showing him the large four-hundred metre running track G.A has, its bright orange coloured lanes separated by white boarder outlines created a large oval on the grassy field. Wally's eyes were the size of basketballs as he drunk in the sight, smiling at the track he would soon be setting records on. He was completely giddy, and I couldn't he but think he was very cute.

"Dude, it's like, beautiful man." It looked like Wal was literally tearing up. "Can we do a quick lap before we continue the tour."

"Sure."

We started our lap, at a pace I am sure the track itself has rarely felt, slow. We walked in silence, just taking in the crisp morning air and the bathing in the rich sunlight shining through the clouds above Gotham. By the time we reached our starting point I was getting a little hungry, and by the rumbling of Wally's stomach, he was feeling the pang of hunger too.

"Hey, it's almost morning tea, why don't we head to the cafeteria and grab some food?" I suggested to the starving redhead.

"Oh thanks god dude, I am sooo hungry. Please can we go."

"Yea," I chuckled. "Common then, before you're all skin and bone."

Once again I took the lead, heading back inside the hall and into the soon to be bustling cafeteria. I walked to the counter and handed the lunch lady my lunch pass before grabbing a tray to fill up. Wally followed suit. I watched him stack up sandwiches, chicken, steamed vegetables, and other assorted snacks, complete with a carton of milk. How could someone eat that much, and just for morning tea, I had no idea. G.A served up the norm when it came to school lunches, but most students left campus and went to the various cafes within walking distance. But no one could be bothered this early, and just ate what the school provided. The bell finally rang, and we went to a table, one I always sat on, my friends just entering the cafeteria now. As I raised an apple to my mouth, a very annoying voice interrupted me, at the worst time.

"Dick! Hey Dick?"

* * *

Story one: 'Long Lusting.' Chapter 2: First impressions and second glances, Part two.

_**Wally West POV:**_

_Gotham City._

_August 28, 11.05 __EDT._

_Gotham Academy._

"Dick! Hey Dick?" A voice from nowhere shouted out from amongst the chaos of the cafeteria. I naturally spun my head around in the direction of the voice and saw a redheaded girl walking towards us, seemed like she was addressing Richard. She wore a tightfitting tailored G.A uniform, her black skirt definitely further above the knees than school code suggests. She was tall, attractive, and looked very athletic. Her hair, worn down to her shoulders, had a lighter tone than mine, slightly ginger. She was smiling right at Richard, carrying a try of food…well, she only had some salad, if you could call that food, more a light snack really, hard enough to feed anyone…anyway…she was halted in her steady pace to our table by another student engaging her in a quick conversation.

"Dick?" I turned to face the Noirette and questioned. He shied away, blushing.

"My friends call me Dick, its short for Richard." He seemed really embarrassed; I think he expected some sort of quip or gag about it. I would anticipate a witticism too if I had a name like that. _'Dick, his name is Dick'_ I snickered, raising my hand to my mouth, biting on my finger to stop myself from bursting out in laughter. I didn't want him to hate me for laughing; I want to be his friend. I am his friend now right? So calling him 'Dick' shouldn't make me laugh, can't let it happen, not anymore…oh god I hope I don't laugh.

"Oh cool..." I tried to act casual, as though I didn't notice certain 'other' connotations that word…that name, as that is all it is to me from here on out, may mean.

"You can call me Dick Wally. It's alright." He said, looking directly at me, big beautiful blue pools studying my next move.

"Okay, thanks…Dick." I looked away, trying not to crack up.

"Everyone laughs first time they call me that, its fine if you need to dude, get it out."

"I don't know what you mean, laugh at what?" I am really struggling here, so many jokes. Must. Not. Laugh.

"Yea yea, sure you don't." Dick sighed, rolling his eyes.

The redheaded girl finally reached the table, taking a seat next to 'Dick' Hehehe. No, no laughing, not even in my head. Shush head.

"Hey Dick, did you enjoy your summer vacation?" She asked, placing her aluminium tray down opposite mine, besides Richard.

"Hey Barbra. Yeah, my vacation was alright, the usual." Dick said, digging in to his own meal. He had such a small pile of food, just an apple, some salad and some roasted chicken, I kind of feel like a pig with my mountain of edibles.

"That's good. So who's this? A new kid?" She, Barbra, her name now known to me, inquired, referring to me.

"Barbra, Wally, Wally, Barbra. Yea, he's new." Dick said, pointing to us both in turn. I reached out and shook the girl's hand, giving her a one of my biggest smiles.

"Nice to meet Barbra."

"Nice to meet you too Wally." She returned the smile, then focused her attention back on Dick…hehehe. "You've gotten bigger Dick. Been working out." Okay, I couldn't stop myself, I let it out, you would too, admit it.

"Guessing you're new to calling Richard by that name huh?" Barbra chuckled. Dick just went ross -red, I just ruined out friendship didn't I?

"Oh, I am so sorry dude, I didn't mean to, I swear." I apologised, trying to control myself between gasps of air.

"It's alright Wally, it was pretty funny." He sighed, smiling at me slightly. I felt bad now.

"Don't worry Wally, I laughed when I first called him Dick, but you soon get used to it, and it just becomes another normal name." Barbra reassured me, easing my guilt.

"I hope it does soon. I am sorry dude, I'll control myself next time." I apologised once more.

"I told you its fine. Just let it out Wal, sooner you do the better." Dick locked eyes with me, and smiled, a genuine smile. Our friendship was okay, good. Man his smile, it's so warm, I'm melting at the sight of it. So cute. He is so cute. Geez, why am I thinking of him as cute, this could get weird. Never the less, I returned his smile with a toothy grin of my own.

We continued eating and talking, me on occasion rudely doing both at the same time I admit. I learnt more about Dick, what music he is into, what shows on television he enjoys…not a lot because he told me he hardly has time to watch any, with Gymnastics and studying. To tell you the truth, I don't watch a lot of TV either because of the missions I go on with Uncle Barry. I also came to know Barbra was 'Barbra Gordon.' Commissioner Gordon's daughter. She got a scholarship from Brice Wayne as well, another thing we have in common, what with the red hair and good looks. Barbra is Dick's Best Friend, The Commissioner and Bruce being old pals and all. This made me a little jealous, the green monster rearing its ugly little head, and I became determined to gain that status. Being Dick's Best Friend is going to be my job from now on. After morning tea, Dick and Barbra went to music class, Dick suggesting I go to my first Track meet and try out for the team. I complied, excited about running, but I kinda wanted to spend more time with him. We split up and I went to the field. I met my coach, a tough, hairy, sweaty man named 'Bill Cassidy.' He was a total stereotype Gym teacher. He wore a set of school slacks, football team logo printed on the top of his right leg, and a gray singlet, with damp spots beneath his pits, total gross out. Coach Cassidy wasn't impressed with me at first, but gave me a chance. I took position next to a few other students, and when we were told to run, I ran. I got round the whole track in forty-eight seconds, way in front of the other runners. When I looked at the coach hoping to get accepted, he looked in pure awe. When I asked what was wrong, he told me he broke…no smashed the school record, and close to the world record of the four hundred metre. Queue cocky smile and a huge lift in ego. I acted surprised and shocked, pretending it was a fluke etc. Can't let anyone know I could break the world record in ma sleep. Anyway, it's safe to say I made the cut.

Before I knew it, the day was over and the final bell of G.A had rung for the day, and I made my way to the large gold gates, Dick waiting next to them for me. I quickened my pace and waved at him, trying to gain his attention.

"Hey Dick!" I yelled, I was feeling more comfortable saying his name without laughing now, thank goodness right?

"Hey Wally! How was the rest of your day?" Dick greeted me when I reached him.

"Great, I made the Track team, apparently set a new G.A record too." I chuckled.

"Really? Wow Wally, that's so cool. Feeling the man. " He congratulated me…I think.

"Aster?" I asked. "What's that?"

"Well, disaster is bad, so good must be aster…without the dis. It's a thing I do sometimes. Sorry." He said, head hung low.

"Na, it's cool, just didn't know what it meant. I like it dude, nice vocab." I smiled, and it seemed to work, he smiled back a beautiful smile.

"Thanks man." He said softly, so soft I could hear my heart leap. He was so adorable.

"You're welcome buddy."

We walked out of the school grounds, and I followed Dick towards a very expensive, white Rolls Royce. My jaw dropped, and my eyes grew envious. Then a tall elderly man, white slicked-back combed hair and a well groomed moustache, wearing a finely pressed tux and drivers cap, greeted Dick, holding open one of the doors to the vehicle.

"Good afternoon Master Grayson, I assume you had a pleasant first day back at the academy?" He asked in a British accent. No doubt about it, this guy was a butler…Dick had a butler… Whoa that's awesome.

"Hey Alfred, yea it was great. I want you to meet my new friend, Wally West. Wally, this is Alfred."

This is it, posh Butler, clearly high standards, being introduced to me, the middle class boy. I know what he's gonna say. He will tell Dick not to associate with me, to not be my friend, I am poor and scruffy, not the type of person the son of a well-defined billionaire should be around…

"Charmed Mr West, it is a pleasure to meet. Are you new to Gotham Academy?" Alfred asked. Not what I was expecting. He politely extended his white gloved hand, which I shook, and gave me a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you too Alfred. Yea, just started today" I responded, still so surprised by his kind tone.

"Bruce! Come meet Wally. "Dick said, speaking into the open car door. Soon, the unmistakeable and well known billionaire himself climbed out of the car. Tall, black hair, dark blue eyes, muscular build, chiselled chin…yip, typical playboy billionaire, making all the girls swoon.

"Nice to meet you Wally. West… any relative to Iris Allen? Her maiden name is west I believe." Bruce asked, shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr Wayne." I said, star struck. "Yea, she's my aunty, you know her?" Letting go of his hand and silently vowing to tell everyone I shook hands with 'the' Bruce Wayne.

"Yes, I am good friends with you Uncle, Barry Allen. He came and visited me this morning." Bruce said, sending me into a spiral of more shock, some added shock, and a dash of…oh yea, fucking shock. My Uncle knows Bruce Wayne, billionaire Bruce Wayne. While I was getting to know Dick, he was hanging' with Gotham's richest man.

"No way, really? That is so…Aster!" I exclaimed, this was so unbelievable.

Bruce looked from me to Dick, then back at me.

"Dick teaching you new words already huh?" Bruce gave a light chuckle, slightly shaking his head.

"Not my fault my words are so awesome they spread like wildfire." Dick defended. "What a coincidence that Bruce knows your Uncle Wally, and that we would meet today, very cool man."

Wow, it was a big coincidence, so strange, but what's even stranger, Bruce laughing, and him and Dick are acting like father and son…so weird and amazing because from what I see in the papers, they are portrayed as uptight and formal, Bruce a total party boy with no responsibility and solely concerned with himself and not the boy he took in. But in reality, they seem so down to earth and nice for people so rich, the Butler must make a fortune that over-shadows my Uncles, but even he is so nice and welcoming. I am so happy I met Dick; this day couldn't get any better.

"Master Bruce, Master Dick, you have a pervious engagement that you mustn't be late for." Alfred reminded the two, looking at his own silver pocket watch.

"Oh right," Dick said. "Forgot about that."

"Again, nice meeting you Wally." Bruce said, entering his car.

"You too Mr Wayne." I said, watching him, then I looked to Dick.

"Perhaps you come over tomorrow after school Wally? If you not busy?" Dick asked, as he got into the Rolls Royce after Bruce.

"Wonderful idea Master Grayson." Alfred concurred. "I will prepare snacks and beverages, and you can show master Wallace here your games." I winced at my full name being spoken, this butler is too good, now Dick will laugh like I laughed at his name, great.

"Wallace?" Dick asked, not the faintest sign of a smirk, not even a little twitch of the lips. Huh, wow, I like him even more.

"Yea, but I prefer Wally." I said, giving him a hopeful smile.

"I guessed as much, but knowing Alfred, he will continue to call you Wallace." Dick grinned.

"Then I will have to call him Alf." I suggested, making Dick laugh. Alfred gave a rather dissatisfied look.

"Yeah, call him that. Anyway, tomorrow right, come over?" Dick said, confirming our plans.

"Alright, sounds fun man." I replied. I was eager, spending time at Wayne Manor, hanging with this kid that makes me so…nervous and happy, definitely top of my list for tomorrow.

"Cool, see you tomorrow Wal."

"Bye Dick." I waved as Alfred closed the door.

"Good day Master Wallace."

"Bye Alf."

With a small bow of the head, Alfred climbed into the driver's seat, started the car, and drove off. I kept waving, seeing Dick wave from the rear window, then they turned left at a corner, and out of sight.

I waited for Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris to pick me up, which they did after ten minutes. After quick apologies from them, I got into the back seat, and as we drive back to central city, we talked about the fact Uncle Barry hadn't told me about his friendship with Bruce, which Barry just explained with a 'We worked together a few times, didn't think it would be worth sharing' and apologised once again. I talked about Dick and the plans I made for tomorrow. Then I went on about how my first day at G.A went, and the record breaking for the track team, to which Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris scolded me for showing off, telling me to be more careful with my powers, but they were glad I enjoyed himself and made a new pal. After a while, I just stared out the car window as we passed all the country landscapes, daydreaming about what tomorrow might bring. Little did I know, what amazing time was install for me that night.

* * *

_Gotham City._

_August 28, 20.18 __EDT._

After getting home and eating, Barry informed me we would be running back to Gotham, for a special surprise. I was really excited, so by 8.18pm, I found myself outside in the 'Gotham Memorial Park' waiting for said 'surprise.' I didn't have to wait long though., as a black out-of-this-world vehicle sped round the corner, flames billowing out the exhaust, loud engine blasting the sound waves saying 'fuck yeah I'm dangerous to your eardrums.' Shaped fins decorating the sides and back, and a bat symbol glowing on the sides and front of the bonnet. This was no doubt the legendary 'Batmobile,' of the Dark Knight. I stood there flabbergasted as the Batmobile came to a halt and the top of the cockpit slide forward, opening. A large black shadow jumped out, landing next to the car. Stalking towards us, very intimidating by the way, the Batman made his way to me and the Flash. When he was but a few paces away I could make out the long cape around him, hiding his body and footsteps, making it seem he was gliding or floating. He stopped, and stared at us, eyes scanning, studying, boring deep into me. I could feel all my secrets, my thoughts, and my identity being stripped away instantaneously. This man, he was the real deal, the 'detective,' and extremely frightening. His mask was black and brilliantly sculpted, with the signature spikes of bat ears on top. His eyes were white slits, shining in the darkness, and his chin, extremely square, chiselled…familiar…but I can't quite put my finger on where from. His facial expression was emotionless, stoic and revealing nothing of his thoughts. It was disconcerting.

I stood frozen, unsure of what to do or say, but thank goodness I was with Barry, because he was the complete opposite.

"Batman, nice to see you old pal, how goes the good fight in your neck of the woods?" Flash asked, walking up to Batman and pulling him into a tight embrace. Bats scowled, obviously not overly fond of hugs, and Flash retreated back to safety. Brave Uncle Barry, real brave.

"It's going well, locked up the Joker and his clowns an hour ago. Crime is still high here, but it's slowly going down." Batman said, in a deep powerful coarse voice, sending a shiver down my back for good measure.

"That's great to hear, Central City is doing well too." Flash said, and it was true, Central City is doing well, no crime in four weeks. I think every villain in the city is on vacation or something. Flash put his arm on my shoulder and pushed me forward a little. "Anyway, the reason we are here. Let me introduce you to my protégé 'Kid Flash.' Say hi Kid."

"H-hi." I said, nervous as fuck. I stuttered, in front of Batman, I stuttered. Argh! Stupid, stupid! I put on my biggest most heart-warming smile, hoping to win him over. He looked at me; once again, his face was resigned, showing nothing.

"Nice to meet you Kid Flash. I am Batman, though judging from your wide eyes and the way you're nervously stepping from one foot to the other, you know that that don't you." Batman said , a statement not a question. Nervous stepping? I looked down, and such enough, I was. Dammit. Time to save this thing Wally.

"Yea, I know exactly who you are, watch you a lot on television, huge fan." I said, once again giving him my biggest smile.

"Hmmmm…" he said in response, not a good response, but still, I got one.

"So, where is your protégé Batman, thought we were here to introduce them to each other?" Flash questioned Bats. My heart went erratic_. 'Robin, I was going to meet Robin! No way! The Boy Wonder himself, the most famous and butt kicking sidekick ever, and with no powers, was going to be introduced to me. So wicked. I have got to impress him, I wonder how old he is, must be older than me to be so good at hero work.' _My mind went whirling. _'Where is he, please show up, please. I have to make him like me, be my friend, my first friend in the hero world, this will be great.'_

"He's here." Bats simply said.

"Where?" Flash asked, both of us searching the trees and surrounding area for said 'bird.'

Batman took a step forward, lifting his thick black cape, most likely some sort of Kevlar weave or something, revealing a boy, shorter than me, dressed in green tights, a red well-fitting top with green sleeves and yellow straps across the front, a black 'R' encased in a yellow circle on the left of them. He has green gloves, and a black cape with yellow underlining. His outfit was completed by a yellow utility belt that Batman and Robin so famously wear. He had a black domino mask, white eye slits like the Batman, and raven black hair. He looked exactly like he did in the papers and news broadcasts. In all honesty, I found him eye-catching, I found myself having the same warm weird wonderful feelings I had earlier with Dick. Two guys in one day made me feel this way, something was wrong with me, but I am 'Kid Flash,' and I always go along with my feelings and just let them take me where I am to be taken, go on impulse. 'Follow my gut,' as Uncle Barry puts it.

"Robin, this is Flash and Kid Flash. Say hello." Bats said, his tone slightly kinder when addressing his beloved sidekick.

"Hi." Robin said, stepping out of his mentors' cape, his voice calm and smooth, it sounded so refreshing. But again, I sensed familiarity that I couldn't place. He smiled up at me, unlike Bats, this kid actually smiles. "My name is Robin, nice to meet you Flash, KF."

He reached out his gloved hand, which I took instantly in mine and shook. Unfortunately, I briefly forgot my powers, and both our hands went a little too fast for his comfort. He pulled his arm back and rubbed his shoulder, wincing in pain.

"Oh, sorry, I-I didn't mean to. Please forgive me man." I apologised once I realised what I had done. He smiled at me and shrugged.

"It's alright, Batman warned me it would happen," He reassured. "I've had worse; will be ok in a minute." I sighed in relief, the fear that I ripped his arm out of his socket receded.

"You told him 'bout our first meeting did you Bats?" Flash said, looking from the Boy Wonder to Bats. "Told him how I almost ripped your arm off and you had to rest it for a week?" Flash laughed, and Bats gave a small grin as an affirmative.

"You did the same to Bats?" I asked Flash, bewildered why he didn't think to warn me against repeating the past.

"Oh yea, nervous excitement and hands don't mix well with speedsters." Flash went on laughing. "So Bats, how about we leave these two to get acquainted, while we go find some action." He suggested, slinging an arm around the Dark Knight and leading him away.

"Robin, be on your best behaviour, and no crime fighting, you go have fun and leave it to me and Flash tonight." Batman said as he was dragged away. Before we knew it, we were alone in the park.

"So, Rob, what's there to do in this city?" I asked, looking at my companion.

"Wanna go see the 'Gray Ghost' film playing at the Uniplex Cinema? It's playing in about half an hour." Robin replied.

"Sure, sounds like a good time."

"Cool, but we have to hurry; the theatre is a few blocks away."

"No problem, hope on my back and I'll run us there in a flash, no pun intended." I chuckled, as did he.

"Ok!" I bent down so he could get on, and when he did, I marvelled at how light he was.

"Away we go."

* * *

_(__**Authors Note**__: That's all folks, sorry about the weirdness at parts. Wanted to include Robin's and Kid Flash's First date as friends at…doing…hmmm will not ruin it for you. But couldn't fit it in. Dick plays piano, for reference, see the 1966 Batman series (with Adam West) and a few of the earlier Batman Comics, where Dick Grayson plays piano. In the 1966 series, he is learning Prelude in E minor, I just thought it would be fun to have it in here, and I am not the only Fan Fiction writer who has had this talent of Dicks included in a story. Robins uniform in this chapter, with the green, is from comics and other television series, it will change to the young justice costume [Without the green and more black and red] later before Robin goes to the justice league and events play out as in episode one.)_

(Chapter 3 Preview:

"So KF, should you take the four on the right, or the four on the left?" I asked, looking at my new friend, cracking my knuckles. I did that a lot before a fight, Batman said it was a bad habit.

"I think the left would suit me dude, one has a gun, and I like racing bullets." Kid Flash said, eyeing the big goon with the toothless grin in front of us, armed with a small caliber pistol….)


	3. Chapter 3: Movies and a quiet

Parallel 44!

_(__**Authors Note**__: In this chapter, we will see some early emotions starting to become clear and develop. Warning, slight violence. __**Also, I am really sorry this chapter took so long to upload, but half way through typing it, my laptop died. I had to buy a new one. It took me almost three weeks to get it, but I have my new laptop, but all my stuff was gone and I had to redo this chapter, not mention my modem started to go wrong, had to buy a new one of those too just to get online again. But here it is, finally finished. **__Next chapter shouldn't take too long to upload, hopefully I will upload the next one in a week._

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own DC or any of the characters; I do own Parallel 44 and this original storyline that will entwine these characters together.)_

* * *

Story one: **'Long Lusting.'** Chapter 3: Movies and a quiet walk home? Part one.

**_Dick Grayson POV:_**

_Gotham City._

_August 28, 20.20 EDT._

_Gotham City streets._

"Away we go!" Kid Flash yells out before he zooms off towards the 'Gotham Uniplex Cinema' six blocks away, with me, desperately clinging to his back, my legs wrapped firmly around his waist. The speed he was running at surprised me, almost made me lose my grip on his latex covered shoulders. I quickly adjusted myself so I had my arms around his neck, my right hand tightly grasping the wrist of my left hand while it lay flat against KF's chest, over his drumming heart. The pulsing rhythm of it spread though my fingertips, the beat being carried, up to my own fluttering heart, feeling it speed up to match his. I blushed, my cheeks glowing hot pink, but luckily for me, he was too busy watching where he was going to see it. I rested my chin on his shoulder, feeling the warmth radiate from his muscles, and taking in his scent, so familiar to me, but so mysterious and unique. I knew I recognised it, but where, I couldn't fathom. The wind propelled past my ears, almost deafening me. I could feel the sculpted Domino Mask start to lift slightly around the corners, this would have worried me if I didn't know that my mask can withstand hurricane force winds without slipping off and revealing my identity, having experienced it in an air tunnel Bruce created to test the streamline ability of the Batmobile and R-cycle. I was still a little confused as to why I was blushing like a Japanese school girl, he was a guy, another boy, why did he make me feel this way. Since I first saw him in the park, I felt myself wanting to drool, he was so…hot…gorgeous…amazingly fit? Gosh, I don't know. just drew my eyes to him, and what a treat for my eyes. His muscles were so toned and well displayed, wrapped deliciously in tight yellow and red. I may be young, but I know a lot for my age, and this boy was making me think of things. Dirty things. But I am straight, aren't I? I like girls, not guys, why am I feeling like this? I am so confused. I felt like this earlier, with Wally West, the new boy at G.A. He reminded me of KF, especially with these feelings I am getting. Both boys in one day have left me so unsure and slight scared.

My contemplation of my new founded attraction for other guys was interrupted when I realised we had passed the cinema, and two blocks. I quickly tapped Kid Flashes shoulders and he slowed down to a halt.

"Um, dude, you passed it, by a few streets." I said, slightly embarrassed that I didn't notice earlier.

"Oh, woops, sorry man, haven't been here before." He apologised, before turning around and without warning speeding back the way we came. Within a few seconds, we were in front of an old traditional looking cinema, the glass ticket booth in the middle of two large entrances, large red doors open and the aroma of fresh butter popcorn wafting out to greet us. Above us the humongous sign, light with hundreds of light bulbs, shone. The name of the cinema written clearly in black over the white underlay, and the movies showing listed below. I read the sign, the title 'Gray Ghost and the mystery of forbidden secrets. Showing now at 8:35-10:10pm' I checked my watch, it was eight-thirty, we had enough time to buy our ticket and get a few snacks from the concession stand. There was an elderly man in the ticket booth, his hair receding and a bright grey. He wore a moth eaten red velvet jacket, with a black dress shirt and black trousers. His name tag read 'Bernie,' and his shoes shouted 'retire us.' His eyes looked tired and disappointed, the eyes of broken dreams and departed loved ones, sad and unwanted eyes. But the man put on a brave smile, welcoming the two boys, his teeth crooked but his smile warm and sincere.

"Welcome to the Uniplex Cinema boys. Say, aren't you Robin and that Central city kid, what's his name, Kid Speed or something?" He asked, his voice coarse and grainy from a life time of use.

"It's Kid Flash old timer." Wally said, I could tell he was a little hurt that he wasn't as well known around here and instantly recognised like me. Still, I couldn't help but stifle a giggle, which Wally caught, leaving me a ting of pink, embarrassed that I giggled, what kind of guy giggles?

"We're not really Robin and Kid Flash, I mean, what would they be doing going to a movie, and why would Kid Flash be here in Gotham. We're just some huge fans who came from a Justice League fan convention." I said, we didn't need the public knowing we were here, or we would be bombarded by real fans.

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense, my grandson was into that hero stuff, use to dress up as Robin too. But then…no, that was a long time ago. What can I do for you boys anyway?" He asked, changing the subject back to a more appropriate one.

"Two tickets to 'Gray Ghost' please." Wally piped up.

"Alright, couples get a discount, are you a couple?"

"What! No we're not a-" I nudged Wally in the side, interrupting his defensive rant. If we pretended to be a couple, the public would definitely just think we were fans, no way would the real Robin and KF go on a date, they were as straight as Speedy's arrows. It was the perfect cover, and got us in cheaper. Not that I needed to get cheaper prices, I always have a few hundreds in my belt, so I could easily afford a few movie tickets. And another bonus, I get to pretend I am KF's date for the night. I have no idea why that thought excites me so much, but it does. I gave Wally a look that said 'Let me take this one, and follow my lead dude.'

"Yeah, we're a couple." I entangled my arm around Kid Flash's, and grasped his hand in mine, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Oh, that's very sweet, so nice to see such young couples out and about these days." Bernie said, smiling once more. He took out two white tickets, and passed them through the slot in the window. "That will be twenty dollars."

Kid Flash gave me an apologetic look, which I took as a 'Sorry, but there is only one place to put a wallet in this suite, so I don't have any cash on me.' I gave him a smile and I took out the needed cash and handed it to Bernie, still holding KF's hand. I grabbed our ticket and we walked inside. Wally looked uncomfortable, but kept quiet and followed me till we got fully inside and out of sight. I went to let go him, but he still held me firmly.

"Uh, Kid?" I looked up at him perplexed. He seemed to be a million miles away, but snapped out of it and looked at me.

"Huh? What?"

I looked down at his hand and back, and he seemed to get the gist.

"Oh, sorry Rob." He immediately let go, but I was curious as to what he was thinking, but brushed it aside for now.

"Common, let's get some food first, then find a seat near the back." I suggested.

"Yeah, sounds great." He said, his bright grin once again on his face. "But a warning, I eat a lot, fast metabolism and all, speed needs fuel you know."

"Just like someone else I met today." I thought out loud.

"What?" KF asked.

"Nothing man, sorry. Yea, I understand dude, let's get some food in you."

We walked to the concession stand, where an array of various confectionary treats awaited hungry customers. There were liquorish twists, raspberry pops, jelly babies, chocolate bars, cotton candy, caramel corn, toffee apples, bubble gum, chewing gum, jelly beans, marshmallows, milk duds, gobstoppers, and my favourite, sherbet lemons. We spent a minute or so buying practically everything there, including some chocolate topped ice screams, and some Pepsi. We made our way into the cinema, instantly getting a few looks from other members of the audience. The Cinema was a large room, red velvet curtains lined the sides, little lights spaced evenly along. Seats were packed in, lined up in rows down the sloped floor towards the screen, which took up the whole front wall, bordered by more red curtains. The seats were a dark blue, black cup holders on either side. KF and I made out way down the back row of seats, sitting on the far right, away from the other views. We began to dig into our snacks as we waited for the previews to start.

"Hey Rob, what was that at the ticket both?" Kid Flash asked out of the blue, in-between his sixth handful of popcorn already.

"Huh, oh that, would suite our cover more as fans of Robin and Kid Flash if we were a couple on a date, since its every fan girls dream that Robin is…yeah, don't ask. Anyway, I thought it would be better as proof we aren't the real Robin and Kid Flash, as Kid Flash and Robin aren't…yeah. Get it?" I tried my best to explain.

"I think so."

"Plus the extra twenty we saved on tickets brought you more food, which judging from the way your almost finished our extra-large popcorn already and the movie hasn't even started yet, was much needed."

"Haha, yeah, but I did give you warning man. I will pay you back dude, promise."

:Na, it's alright KF, it was Batman's money anyway, he wanted us to have fun tonight, and knew it would cost. Seems like he knew how much to give us, guess he had to buy your uncle food one time." I chuckled and Kid joined in.

The lights dimmed down, and the screen lit up, a brief warning clip on cinema rules and good conduct played. Then the previews for several other movies came on. The first was about a small boy from the circus, whose family dies in a tragic accident, this left me stunned, this was my story, literally, it said it on the title at the end, 'The flutter of passing birds, based on a true story of Dick Grayson.' They even had an actor named 'Asa Butterfield' playing me. I turned to Kid Flash, who looked just as shocked as me.

"I know Dick Grayson; he's the son of Bruce Wayne. I can't believe that happened to him." Kid Flash said, which made me curious, I never knew Kid Flash till tonight, how does he know me as Dick?

"Yeah, I helped Batman put away the guys who did it." I said, voice a little strained.

"You alright Rob?"

"Yeah, fine. I'm fine." I took in a deep breath; I have to get Bruce to look into this. They have no right to put my life on display like that. It an invasion of privacy and it hurts me to think about my parent's death, what will it feel like seeing it again.

"I have to see that movie." Kid Flash said, breaking my heart. He wanted to see my pain, why? If people see this movie they might make fun of me, or worse, give me false sympathy, pity. I don't want it; I don't want people saying 'I know how you feel…' 'It will be alright…' It is already alright. Bruce helped me to deal with it all those years ago, he was there for me, not them, they all heard of it in the papers when it happened, where were they then? No, watching a movie doesn't give anyone the right to give me sympathy.

"Why would you want to see that?" I asked Kid, trying to sound indifferent.

"I just want to understand more about it, him. He seems so…normal, but he must be incredibly strong to have dealt with that, and become such a good guy." Kid Flash said, keeping his eyes on the next preview about a murder mystery. I felt my heart slow instantaneously. KF thought I was strong, he didn't think I was weak, helpless, needed caring for. He thought I was strong. I soon realised I was staring at him, though he didn't notice, but he looked so sad and deep in thought. He was thinking of me, I could tell. But why was Kid Flash, someone I had never met before, let alone as Dick Grayson, so interested in me?

"Yeah, I guess he is strong, though he was so broken at the time, I can tell you that." I said, admitting that I wasn't strong, without Bruce and Alfred, I would be lost, it's because of them I carry on.

"You know him?" Kid Flash asked, facing me.

"Yea, kinda, he was my first case I worked on as Robin, Zucco was a bad character." I explained.

"Oh wow, so you took that guy down? Dick must be really grateful to you Robin, you talk to him much?"

"More often than you would believe." Yeah, I tend to talk to myself a lot…

"That's great dude, I am happy he has someone like you to look out for him." Kid said looking forward again, his attention back to the clip. I smiled a little to myself, Kid Flash is such a sweet guy, I am amazed how kind he is.

I followed suit, turning back to the screen, in time for the next movie clip. This one was about a sci-fi. A universe under the brink of destruction, some super powerful empire, and some hero that saves the day. You know, all that cliché' kinda stuff. Finally, after five previews, the opening credits of the movie started. This 'Gray Ghost' was a remake of an old television series Bruce use to watch, Batman even helped the man who played 'Gray Ghost' all those years ago get cleared of bombings that followed an episode of the show. Soon the movie was well under way, and KF and I were digging into our snacks, Kid over there shovelling it down. I didn't mind though.

The movie had reached a climactic scene where 'Gray Ghost' was facing off against twenty mean looking thugs to save this tall blond damsel in a red sequin dress and stilettos, and for some unexplained reason, explosions going off everywhere. It was totally wicked.

"I can't see properly with these on." Kid Flash complained before reaching up and taking off his red goggles. I looked at him flabbergasted, my mouth open in a soundless gasp, and eyes wider than two saucers. He just showed me his identity, and I couldn't believe who it was. It was Wally!

"Yo-yo-you just showed me who you are." I said shakily. He turned to face me, a big smile on his now beautiful unobstructed face. His bright emerald eyes, pulling me into them like they had earlier.

"Sure, I mean, the movie theatre is dark so no one else can see my face, and I trust you cause…you know… your Robin."

"Bu-but-but…"

"Hi, my name is Wally West, and I am Kid Flash, nice to meet you." He said, as though sharing his secret identity was a just a run of the mill, average thing to do in a dark crowded movie theatre with a boy you only just met earlier that night.

"Bu-but-but…" Was all I could say. I was still in a state of shock and disbelief at how naive and trusting he was.

"I guess seeing someone as handsome and dashing as me would leave you speechless." He chuckled. "And I know you can't share your identity with me, Flash said Bat's is super protective when it comes to that sort of thing, took him years to trust Flash enough to reveal it, though only because the world was in peril and all. But Uncle was so touched he won't even tell me who he is. So I don't expect you to tell me, maybe in a few years, since I get the feeling we will be great friends and hanging out a lot." He finally finished, leaving me relieved and enlightened. So his uncle, Barry Allen if I remember from this afternoon, is Flash. And I am glad he knows I can't reveal myself, Bruce would kill me. I cheered up a bit, now knowing who KF is has helped me in another way, for a while I thought I was turning g-…um you know. First Wally and then Kid Flash, I thought I was going to fall for every new person I met. But now I know it's just him, I still don't know why it's him, but I feel better knowing it is just him. In time I will understand why he has this effect on me, why he makes the butterflies flutter, why he makes the eyes lock, why he makes the pants tigh…anyway…

"Yeah, Bats is a bit strict on who I tell, and by who, he means no one. It's nice to meet you Wal." I said, giving him a big grin. I had feelings for this strange, overly enthusiastic redheaded boy, no denying it, Wally was going to be in my life, I could feel it.

The movies continued and had reached an awkward part of the film. Gray Ghost had saved the Damsel, and they were now sucking face. She had given him the same line all women he saved say, 'Oh how can I ever show my appreciation?' and he said, as predictable as anything, 'no thanks necessary ma'am.' And as always, it leads to a good ol' game of Tonsil Hockey. My cheeks went pink as images of Wally and me doing the same filled my head, him holding me tight, looking into my eyes as we slowly inch closer and closer, his lips just millimetres away so I can feel his warm breath on mine, sending shivers down my spine. And then our lips would connect, and time would stop…oh god it was cheesy. I reached into the popcorn, which only had a small amount left on the bottom, but saved from complete emptiness since Wally had turned his attention to the bags of sweets, and as I went to grab a handful of the buttery goodness, I felt something else brush my hand and grip it tight. I turned to see Wally, eyes fixed on the screen, hand entangled with mine, about to lift it to his mouth and eat it. He raised it to his lips, gently grazing my hand with them. I could see his mind turning at the strange taste of popcorn that wasn't popcorn, and looked down to investigate. I was beyond blushing now, and stifled a laugh as he realised what he had just done.

"Um…I don't think this has enough butter on it." Wally joked, making me break out in laughter. He joined in, much to the displeasure of the other occupants of the movie theatre. Wiping a tear from my eye, I finally got control of myself and quickly apologised to everyone else for me and Wally.

"Sorry Rob, I guess I should look before I scoff." Wally said, getting his breathing under control.

"It's fine dude, but I will have to wash my hand when I get home."

"I don't know about that, Wally spit is lucky you know." Wally stuck out his tongue and leaned in, threatening to make my face 'lucky.' I protected myself from his assault, placing my hand on his forehead and pushed him away. Though to tell the truth, I wouldn't mind if he did get me, he was so alluring, who wouldn't want him licking their face…and neck, chest, abdomen, and much lower. The image of Wally's tongue trailing down my body stimulated a certain area again. I was quick to hide it.

"Lucky for you, but unlucky for those who get it on them." I mused.

"Pffft, you love my saliva, admit it, gave your hand a nice shine to it."

"I think I prefer a clean hand to a shiny one."

"Your loss." He shrugged, smiling at me. "I am a little surprised to find you are a Germaphobe considering the situations we get into, germs are people too you know."

"Is a male germ a German?" I countered. Wally went into further hysterics, making me grin in accomplishment, and once again apologise to the other audience members.

"Haha, dude, that was brilliant." Wally complimented, calming down and reaching into the popcorn to eat the handful that had escaped consumption moments before.

"I've come up with better."

"Bet you have, you seem like a real joker…well, considering you spend so much time fighting that guy it's no surprise hahaha."

"Yeah, well, he escapes so often, it's hard not to bump into him at least once a week."

"Tell me about it, I swear, Peter Piper gets out of his cell every second weekend, it's ridiculous." He looked at the screen, then back at me. "How come you're not like Bats? You're not as…no offence, uptight?"

"Bats and I have had the same kind of life, except he was there to help me with mine; he's made my life easier. Besides, at home he isn't as uptight, the stick only goes up his but when we're on patrol. He's a nice guy really."

"Huh, I guess you're right. I only see what the news shows me, and that's just glimpses of him fighting crime."

"Yeah, me and Bats need to fix that little problem."

"What problem?"

"Being caught on camera." I said, smirking. I glanced down at my hand, and thought about Wally's lips brushing against my smooth skin. It sent shivers down my spine, just thinking about being intimate with this one boy. There's something about Wally that just clicks.

"Me and Uncle Barry use to just speed past any cameras, when I was starting out and Kid Flash was meant to remain hidden to avoid suspicion. But now we kinda show off. It's a speedsters curse, wanting constant attention." Wally said dramatically.

"Oh you poor thing you." I played along. "How can you deal with the constant pressure of the spotlight?"

"I know right, I need comforting Robin, I am getting depressed." Wally laid his head on my shoulder, trying to act sad and downtrodden. But when one is chuckling the whole time, the performance isn't convincing. I shrugged him off, sniggering, tonight was full with so much laughing. I was surprised we hadn't been kicked out yet.

The night seemed to fly as we continued to chat and joke about all kinds of random nonsense. He made me laugh, and I seemed to make him piss himself laughing, a good match. Before I knew it, the movie was over, and disgruntled audience members shot us glares as they left. I didn't mind though, I was with Wally, and better yet, they hated us, no one hated Robin and Kid Flash…'cept villains…so they really didn't think we were the real deal, and our cover of being fans in costume, gay fans in costume, was working.

Wally and I made our way out of the theatre holding hands…so Bernie would still believe our story… but not before dumping a huge pile of rubbish in the bin next to the exit. The cold night air hit us hard, freezing me almost instantly as we walked out of the warm building. I felt my teeth chatter and body shake almost instantly, and Wally must of noticed because before I could protest, he had his arm draped firmly around me, pulling me close. I could feel his body heat rapidly sending my temperature rising, and something else rising too. Blushing again, I looked up at my red headed saviour from the chill, questions filling my mind, eyes searching for a reason as to what he was doing. He just loked down at me, his face free from expression, unreadable. No toothy grin, no wide excited eyes, just blank. We stayed like this for what seemed like hours. From here on out, my night became the best night of my life.

* * *

Story one: **'Long Lusting.'** Chapter 3: Movies and a quiet walk home? Part two.

**_Wally West POV:_**

_Gotham City._

_August 28, 23.01 EDT._

_Gotham City streets._

I was frozen, locked in slow motion, the world, for the first time, moved faster than Wally West. My eyes fixated on the boy my arm was now wrapped around, completely stoic and resigned from emotion.. I didn't know what to say, what could I say, this situation was uncalled for, and the reason why I actually did it would frighten him away, heck, it frightens me. The look on his face, he so bewildered, expecting an answer, an excuse._ 'Think Wally, common Kid Flash, think of something…'_

"You look cold, and I am practically a walking radiator, you know, fast metabolism and all." I justified.

"Yeah, I am a little cold." Robin said. Was he blushing? "You really are warm."

"We speedsters don't wear these thin latex outfits for nothing you know. Keeps us cool when running.

"So you never get cold?"

"Well yeah, but only in Antarctica or Alaska hahaha, really cold places and things feel a bit nippy. I am surprised Batman didn't make your suit cold resistant, kinda seems like a no brainer." I stated, getting a very interesting reaction from him. He looked like the cogs in his head had begun to spin rapidly, and realisation dawned on him.

"It is cold resistant…usually I don't feel a thing with this on, I mean, I have to wear a specially made one for Atlantic temperatures, but I could sit comfortably in a full on blizzard and not get a sniffle. Something's wrong Kid Flash."

"Really, seems normal to me."

"You have an internal furnace inside you, but for everyone else…" He said, sounding really concerned now. "Look at our breath; it's not normal for small ice particles to forms on it." He snuck out of my embrace and walked over to Bernie, who was staring at a small hand held plasma screen television. From the sound of it, he was watching the news. "Hey Bernie, does it seem cold to you?" Robin asked the old man. Bernie looked up and nodded.

"Yeah it's cold, I have four heaters going in here just to warm up this small booth."

"Thought so, thanks." Robin came back to me, allowing me to put my arm around him again. "Look around Kid, the whole street, notice something?"

"You mean how it's almost empty, completely different to earlier, and the only people out have massive fur coats on." I said.

"You got it." Robin lifted his arm to him face, turning to hide it between us so onlookers and Bernie couldn't see, pulling up his sleeve, revealing a small high-tech wrist strap. I admired the gadget, its small holographic display with touch keyboard. Robin pressed a small blue button on the side.

"Batman, this is Robin, we have a problem, come in Batman." Robin whispered into the device, and soon the face of Bats appeared on the tiny screen.

"Robin, what's wrong." Batman said in his deep gravelly voice.

"It's cold."

"You rang me cause you're cold?"

"Bats, I am in uniform and in the middle of Gotham, and I am freezing."

"Oh, that makes more sense, extremely low temperature, no snow?"

"Just ice particles, didn't **He** escape a few weeks ago." _'Who was 'He'?'_ I wondered. Who is Robin and Bats talking about?

"Yeah, could be him, he must be near you. He hasn't been seen or even heard of, whatever he is doing, he has spent a lot of time planning, give me a second. Oh, and is that Kid Flash's arm around you?"

"Long story short, he a walking fireplace cause of his metabolism."

"Makes sense."

"Yeah! Me and Bats here had to do that once when facing Frost Junior and Bast didn't bring his Chill proof underwear!" Shouted Flashes giddy voice through the communicator.

"Hahaha!" I cracked up laughing, and I swore Robin did chuckle a little bit.

"Enough. Alright Robin, from the thermal imaging satellite, the source of the cold is coming from the east, four blocks away from you, near Gotham Diamond Depository. Sounds like his kind of deal."

"Whose deal? Who is 'He'?" I asked, really curious and confused.

"Mr Freeze." Robin and Bats said in union.

"He escaped and disappeared, this is the first we've heard of him since." Robin explained.

"Oh, well, let's go take him down then!" I was really excited, time to kick ass.

"Thats a negative." Bats said, instantly killing the buzz." You two are to remain there, don't go in. Leave this to me and Flash."

"What, let you two have all the fun?" I whined. Robin gave me a small glare, though the one on Batman's face was a lot scarier.

"You'll do as you're told. Flash and I have had more training together than you two. Until you prove to work well together, you are not to get into any skirmishes. Understand." He growled.

"Yeah, we understand." Robin complied.

"Good, have some more fun and we will pick you up when we're finished. It looks like it will rain soon, so find some shelter."

"Be careful."

"Will do."

"Don't worry Robin, I'll keep him de-iced." Barry chuckled, his head appearing onscreen behind Batman, chin resting on Bat's shoulder. Batman growled again shrugged him off. Something about that really seemed familiar with how me and Rob act together…

"Robin out." Robin turned off his communicator off. "Let's go Kid." He said and began to walk east, towards the GDD.

"Um Rob…wrong way pal, that's where we're **not** meant to go. Remember?"

"He said have fun, and watching them kick Freeze's ass would be very entertaining."

"I don't know dude…"

"Common Kid. Look, we will just go near the GDD and watch from a roof top, no one will know, not even Batman. I know how to hide from him. It'll be fun, and if Mr Freeze gets the better of Bats, we can step in and help."

"Ok, but a high roof top." I conceded, convinced. "And once the fights over, we leave."

"You got it."

I removed my arm from around him and bent over so he could get on my back. He jumped on quickly and I heard him inhale deep breath of air. He was very light, which was to be expected, easy to lift. His body fit snug against mine, legs wrapped around my waist and arms slug over my shoulders, holding tight to my chest. I could feel Robin shivering, the vibrations traveling through me, so I did a little vibrating of my own, letting the friction between us warm him. Robin let out a sigh of relief, a sigh or a moan which kinda of turned me on, . He was getting me all hot and bothered again. So deciding that moving would be for the best or I might do something I regret, I ran east, down the street, past a few high-rises, and into an dark Alley Robin had signalled for me enter. It was quite wide; enough space for a car, and a high mesh fence blocked the other end. On the left there were a few rust ridden trash skips lined up against the wall, and on the right, a corroded, dented and bent out of shape, but useable, fire escape. It had a ladder, but unfortunately it was raised up a few meters way out of reach.

"This should be ok, we can climb up the fire escape to the roof and watch the action, GDD should be right around the corner." Robin said, checking what looked to be a map on his wrist gadget. I swear the Google logo is in the top right hand corner of the screen.

"Sounds good to me." I could feel the adrenalin start to pump through my body, I was getting really excited. Me and Robin were on a mission of sorts together. .Ever!

Robin leaped off my back and ran towards the wall, kicking off of it and in a fluid graceful free running movement, he had somersaulted up and grabbed hold of the ladder. With his weight added to it, the counterweight rose and the ladder slid down with ease, lowering Robin gently to the ground.

"Dude!" I exclaimed. "That was fantastic. I can't believe what you just did."

"It was nothing really. Just some basic gymnastics."

"Wow, second person I know who does Gymnastics since being in Gotham." I stated, and Robin seemed to wince, but I was too ecstatic to really notice. "Well, now we can get to the roof easily. Race you!" I zipped past Robin, climbing up the ladder and onto the first platform.

"Hey, not cool man. You cheated." Robin complained.

"All's fair in love and war dude. Besides, age before beauty." I defended, winking. Only after I say Robins mouth a gap and cheeked unusually rosy for someone almost frostbitten, did I realise what I had said. Queue awkward silence. We stood just looking at each other for a minute before Robin broke the silence with a strained chuckle.

"Hehehe, yeah, we you don't mind if I do this then?" Robin pulled out his grapple hook and pointed it towards the roof, before I knew what was going on, Robin was ascending past me.

"Oh no you did not just do that." I ran up the stairs, round and round and round, fourteen flights in a blink of an eye…well, a few blinks because when I made it to the top Robin already had his feet planted firmly on the gravel covered roof.

"Dude, you cheated way worse than me. No fair." The shoe was so on the other foot.

"Can't handle the heat eh Kid?" Robin chuckled. "Well, cold. You know what I meant, don't mess with a bat."

"Yeah, so remembering that one."

"Good, now common, the action is about to begin."

"Sweet." We walked over to the ledge and looked down. Below us across in a large stone Greek inspired building, ice spires encircled a few men. The group consisted mainly of thuggish mean looking escaped convicts decked out in black and blue stripped fur jackets with hoods and armed with freeze rays connected to large nitrogen tanks on their backs. But one stood out from the rest and that was a tall silver armour wearing blue man, with what I would call a fish bowl for a helmet. He also had the biggest freeze ray, so I assumed that this man was the 'Mr Freeze' that Robin and Bats spoke of.

Just then the Bat mobile pulled up outside the GDD, and Flash zoomed round the corner. The cockpit burst open and out flipped Batman, wearing some thick winter gear. Instead of the black he wore earlier, he was wearing a mixture of white as well. Flash stopped next to Bats and they looked like they were talking. Then we watched as the Thugs began to open fire upon our mentors.

Batman dodged the shots with ease, lunging at the perpetrators and taking them out in a barrage of kicks and punches. Flash ran forward to a group of Thugs trying to flank Bats. Flash zoomed around them repeatedly, faster and faster till a vortex of red and yellow lifted them off the ground and propelling them up into the air. Flailing their arms as they fell back to the snow covered concrete, landing with a heavy thud. Before they could recover, Flash made his way to them one by one, knocking them out with lightning fast punch combinations to the head. Bats had also taken a majority of the thugs, but when distracted by a blast of ice from Mr Freeze, six took the opportunity to escape and run into the darkness. Flash and Batman turned their attention to the Villain, charging forward. Mr Freeze not expecting to face the two opponents by himself desperately fired his weapon. Batman threw several Batarangs hitting Mr freeze's armoured wrists, forcing him to lose his grip, sending the Freeze Ray flying into some bushes beside the steps of the Depository. Flash, a little overzealous, ran towards the now unarmed perpetrator. Batman tried to warn him but it was too late and Robin and I watched as my mentor slipped on the ice covered granite path, skidding head first into the grass next to Mr Freeze. Batman and Freeze stopped their fighting while Flash looked up at them, spitting out dirt and grass, a perfect daisy resting on his head. Unexpectedly, the usual emotionless evil doer broke into a fit of laughter. Doubling over and cackling in his robotic voice. Mr Freeze put up his hands in surrender. Batman walked over, ashamed of his partners clumsiness, placed Freeze under arrest while Flash composed himself. Mr Freeze, still tearing up and struggling for breath, stuttered out the usual lines that all villains say 'you've won this round' and 'next time Batman, next time.' And one special line for the night 'Please don't bring him ever again.'

I looked over to Robin who had a big grin on his face, celebrating the victory. The battle was quick, but that was expected of such great and experienced heroes…well, one hero and one very clumsy Uncle of mine.

"That way a little too easy hahaha. Guess Mr Freeze didn't do enough planning." Robin turned around and began walking away from the edge towards the fire escape. "We should get outta here now before Batman checks his communicator for our location. Common."

"Okay."

We made our way back down to the Alley, both rambling on about the fight we had just witnessed. In the distance I could hear thunder clouds, looks like the rain Bats mentioned will be here any minute. We were about to leave when I saw some shadows approaching from the shadows ahead of us, blocking our exit. A large number of men from the look of it, and they were all talking.

"Damn Bats. He took out the boss. What are we supposed to do now?"

"Yeah. This wasn't how things were meant to turn out. We didn't even get paid. I swear if I see that Bat again I an gonna rip his wings off.'

"Yeah." "Yeah." "Break his neck." "Yeah break all his bones…" They were all yelling, getting louder with each voice adding their agreement.

The voices and silhouettes were getting closer, so me and Robin backed up. It would be bad for them to spot us, and from the sound of it these guys were freezes' thugs, and they were riled up and looking a fight. We cafefully edged our way back towards the fire escape so we could get away without them noticing, but unfortunately for us one of the thugs heard our footsteps.

"Shhh, guys. I hear something. " He told the others, and the other voices died down. Then can the bright illumination of a flash light.

Me and Robin quickly glanced at each other before trying to make a dash for the fire escape.

"He it's that Bats little birdie and speedster kid. Get 'em!" All of the thugs rushed at us, I managed to climb up the ladder again with my speed but Robin was caught by the leg as he was climbing and thrown to the hard concrete below.

"Robin!" I yelled, zooming back down to his side, the thugs circling us.

"Well well well. Lookie here fellas. We have some little visitors. How lucky for us."  
"Time for some pay back from the boss. Looks like we get to have some fun tonight after all.

The men around me and Robin all had sinister smiles on their bruised bloody smiles, sending shivers down my spine.

"Robin are you ok." I asked the boy on the ground beside me. "You hurt?"

"Nah, I'm alright, just a little sore is all." Robin lifted himself up and we both stood up, legs a little shaky. I felt drops of water on my shoulder and looked up to see the thick black clouds over head letting loose their load. Rain began to pour all around us, my hair instantly growing heavy from the added dampness, falling from its natural spiked up look to flat dark red. My fringe covering my eyes as it draped over my yellow latex covered forehead. This wasn't good for me at all, speed and rain don't mix, neither does low visibility. I brushed the hair from my eyes and looked over to Robin. His raven locks looked very appealing dripping water down the front of his face, eyes focuses beneath the hair covered domino mask and lips slightly parted in a serious 'I am strategizing' expression.

"What should we do?" I asked. I had only been in situations like this with Uncle Barry. "Run of fight?"

"I think we can take them, you?"

"You kidding, I could take them all on, you just sit back and watch me," I said, gaining some confidence.

"No thanks, I need the exercise." He got into a fighting pose, ready to attack, and I did the same,

"Oh but boy wonder, you're so fit already." I jested. I looked over to him and saw he was blushing profusely. He looked so cute and hot at the same time, his body dripping wet just captured my eyes for some reason, but now wasn't the time for such thoughts.

"Hahahaa, these little brats think they can take us on? Let's teach them a lesson boys.  
The goons charged at us again, banishing their fist. Robin leaped into the air and did several flying round house kicks to three of their faces before landing on ones shoulders and punching his square in the jaw. I couldn't help admire his moves before taking action myself and running at the men in front of me. I zoomed past them, sliding along through the water and stopped, turning around waiting for them to realise where I had disappeared to. They honestly looked completely lost so I gave them some help.

"Hey frizzy hair and oblong head, behind you." I teased. They turned around and growled at me. I held up my hands revealing two belts, their belts to be exact. They ran at me before both their trousers fell down to their ankles, causing them to stumble and hit their faces on the pavement.

"Ooh hffffft, that's gotta hurt. And at the same time, shameful." I zoomed to my next targets, looking over at Robin who was hurling Batarangs at one man while tenderising the face of another with his elbow.

I ran towards a group who were trying to flank Robin, giving them a quick jab in the gut before kneeing them in the face. For me it was one at a time, but from a normal perspective I think it looked like some sort of synchronised bowing. Another group of thugs had snuck up behind Robin so I rushed over to help but in my haste didn't see the puddle of water and slipped. I collided with him and we landed on the floor in a heap. I had a really aching back now and an unconscious boy wonder on top of me Biggest mistake of my life. I tried to get up but our attackers were already over us and pushed me down with their feet.

"Gotcha you little brats." One of them said as he lifted Robin up by the throat. I watched as the man pushed him up against the wall and pulled out a knife from his back pocket. "This one's mentor has caused us a lot of trouble in particular. I wonder how Bats would feel if he got bits of you in the mail tomorrow? Hmm?"

"Leave him alone!" I shouted, Robin's limp body being choked by this man was making me really angry.

"Hahaha, what, you want your little boyfriend back huh?"

"I swear if you hurt him I'l-" I started but was kicked in the face, causing me to wince in pain.

"You'll what?" The man asked, looking down at me and laughing.

"Shouldn't take your eyes off the birdie bud." I heard Robins voice. I opened my eyes and looked over to Robin, who was awake, eyes looking darker and more serious, and holding a long red rod in his hands. He swung it around, knocking the man's grip off his neck and pushed the man away with a powerful kick to the chest. The thug doubled over, clutching his heart.

"You're going to feel like you're having a heart attack for the next few hours cause of the kick, so let me help you." Robin said as he jabbed the Rod hard into the ground and used it to volt himself through the air and landed a punch to the man's temple. The goons eyes widened then went white as he feel to the ground in a pool of water out cold. The men holding me down gasped in surprise and I used the opportunity to escape their hold and using my speed give a finishing blow to the backs of their heads, leaving them also unconscious. Play time was over.

We looked to the remaining men, about four, and they had all started to run out of the Alley and onto the street into the night. But one turned before he left and pointed what looked like one of Mr Freezes ice rays at us. He fired the shot and I quickly dived on Robin to avoid the jet of liquid nitrogen. We hit the pavement and I heard the thugs footsteps getting distant as he ran. The blast had missed us and hit a trash can, leaving it completely frozen.

I lay there for a bit, Robin beneath me looking into his eyes. I liked this, this closeness I was experiencing with him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah…fine." He replied slowly.

Our breaths one as the warm condensation passed from our open lips and into the cold chilled air, the rain pouring down on us, the flash light reflecting in the water and soaked concrete. My wet red hair dripped drops of water down onto his face, streams running down his cheeks and neck. I looked at his eyes, unable to see them through the mask but knowing they were looking back at me, then at his open mouth. The tip of my nose brushed against his as I leaned in, turning my face slightly and my face moved in on his, eyes locked onto each other. I stopped a hairs width from his lips, the burning desire to complete the movement was overwhelming, but something stopped me, like I was waiting, letting him decide on how this should end. My heart almost stopped when I felt him lean up towards me and my lips connected with his. Eyes widening and heart skipping numerous beats, I felt the sparks flying as I kissed the boy below me. Magic is how I felt. I had kissed plenty of girls before, but this was the first time I had ever felt like this. We broke apart, looking at each other again before I leaned in once more. My arms wrapped themselves around his waist and his around my neck as we repeated the kiss. I was kissing Robin, and he was kissing me back. I saw his eyes close and a sigh escape him and I used that opportunity to deepen the kiss. My lips parted and I licked his, waiting for acceptance into his mouth. He complied straight away, my tongue meeting his as we exchanged saliva. He moaned as I bit his bottom lip and ran my tongue over his teeth and explored the wet cavern and let his tongue do the same. We passionately kissed like this till we had to force ourselves apart, gasping for air. I looked at his lips now swollen and red, licking my own as I did. We both got our breathing back to normal and heart rates steady as we stared at each other, my cheeks red hot and his a shade of light pink…

_'I just kissed Robin…'_

_End of _Chapter 3.

* * *

(**_Authors note:_**_ Took way too long to update, so sorry, but trying to get back into it and will try to update more often. Anyway R&R and give me some ideas if you want certain things to happen.)_


	4. Chapter 4 AN

**AN:**

OK GUYS, so I know i am going to hurt a few people by saying this but... I can't update for a little while. First Prob, fandom for YJ is dead at the moment, but once i catch up on YJ and re-watch season 1 it will come back. My love for WallyxDick is still alive and well though as is my DC love, I love DC and still read every comic out, I have every comic and Batman comics i love to death so no worries with my love of WALLYXDICK ok, just Young Justice I am having trouble with. SO when I get back into it I will be able to write again, second problem is time, all my time at the moment is going on my new Shounen ai or Yaoi Manga "Tokyo Downs" which I have started the first few chapters of but drawing it takes a lot as well as translating. When I have finished this first little bit of it I will then have more time to continue writing my fanfictions. So don't worry, am not going to give up on it, but you will have to give me...a month or so before you will get the next chapter which is written but not edited etc. So, be patient please and I will make it extra special and long for you if you do. Thanks.

_-Drake_


End file.
